Ultimate Frontier Brain
by redwarrioroflight
Summary: When offered the chance to become a Frontier Brain by Scott after defeating the Battle Froniter, Ash accepts. This places him on a journey that constantly challenges him, pushing him to his limits and beyond. In the end, it unleashes his true potential and he rises to be the greatest of all: The Ultimate Frontier Brain! Ashxharem
1. Vs Anabel

**RWOL is here another new pokemon story. It's titled **_**Ultimate Frontier Brain**_** and it is in response to several stories where Ash decides to become a frontier brain after the Sinnoh league. Well this one is different, instead of becoming a frontier brain after Sinnoh; he becomes one after beating the Kanto Battle Frontier. Now this story will have some changes to it.**

**Ash is much smarter and more skilled than in the anime. His skills will not be reset like they do in the anime, and he'll have more pokemon available to him. He will both canon and non-canon pokemon, including legendaries. He will also have powerful Aura abilities.**

**This story will be an Ashxharem story with the girls being listed at the end of the chapter. Well let's get on with the story. Disclaimer I do not own Pokemon or any other works under the franchise. Read on!**

**Index**

Speech: "Among the Frontier Brains I am the strongest! I am the Ultimate Frontier Brain!"

Thought: '_The Ultimate Frontier Brain uh?' _

Aura/Psychic: _**Do you really think you can match the power of my love the Ultimate Frontier Brain?**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: VS Anabel

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Battle Tower: Second Floor; Ability Symbol Challenge **_

The time had come for Ash to have his rematch against Anabel for the Ability Symbol. Anabel proved why she is the second strongest of the Frontier Brains, but this time Ash would be the victor. He requested a full six-on-six battle and the lineup he had on him would help him this battle. Anabel stood opposite of Ash, a confident smirk on her face as she wondered how Ash planned to battle her this time. Anabel knew Ash didn't battle his best due to those idiotic Team Rocket members, but now she could face the true Ash Ketchum in battle and see his true skill and power.

"I hope you're ready for this Ash." Anabel called out to her crush. "I'm not going to hold back against you. I'm going to all out so prepare to taste my power!"

Ash chuckled before retorting, "I would be insulted if you held back against me Anabel. But know this, it is you who is going to taste my power and get crushed by it!" Ash had to admit that there was something about Anabel that just drew him to her, unlike the other girls he met. She has that special something and maybe it was time to give this love thing a try.

"**This battle is for the Ability Symbol."** the robotic referee began. **"In the green section is the challenger; Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town."** Ash's friends cheered for him to win it all, which Ash nodded with a cocksure smirk.

"**And in the red section the Frontier Brain of the Battle Tower Salon Maiden Anabel!"** Anabel gave Ash a dazzling smile as she prepared herself for battle.

"**This battle will be a full six-on-six battle with substitutions allowed for both sides. When one trainer loses three of their pokemon first, we'll take a ten minute break, before continuing with the battle. The first trainer that eliminates the opposing trainer's team will be declared the winner."** the robotic referee announced. **"Trainers choose your first pokemon!"**

"Alakazam my friend, come out!" Anabel said as released her trusted Psychic-type.

"Show 'em your will Corpish!" Ash said as he called out the Ruffian Pokémon. Corphish appeared with a cry, the Water-type scowling at the Psi Pokémon.

"So Ash is going with Corphish? It would have been easier if Ash caught a Dark-type since they're super-effective against Psychic-types." Max said as he, his sister May, Brock and Scott watched the battle.

**"**_**Alakazam use Focus Blast and speed it up with Psychic."**_ Anabel ordered telepathically to her pokémon. Alakazam gather energies between his spoons that formed a large ball of silvery-white that soon gained a blue aura. Ash frowned as he quickly realized what was happening.

"Corphish use Bulk Up into Sword Dance then Night Slash full power!" Ash ordered his Water-type who glowed a silvery-white from Bulk Up and then a fiery red increasing its attack even more with Swords Dance before launching a fiercely powerful Night Slash just as Alakazam launched its attack. Psychic enhanced Focus Blast met Night Slash in a fierce struggle before the two exploded, covering the field with a dust cloud.

"Corphish use Extremespeed into Crunch!"

**"**_**Alakazam use Protect then Hyper Beam."**_

Corphish literally blurred into in front of Alakazam who tried to erect a half-hearted Protect but couldn't block all of the attack. The Psi Pokemon took serious super-effective damage but was able to recover to launch the Hyper Beam at the surprised Corpshish who took it head on.

"Corpshich are you alright?" Ash asked his pokémon. The Ruffian Pokémon got up instantly, having some burn marks here and there, but relatively okay. "Good. Use Hone Claws, then Taunt followed up with Scald!"

"Phish!" Corphish shouted as he raised his attack and accuracy by a stage each. Then he Taunted Alakazam, angering the Psi Pokémon and preventing him from using Hyper Beam again throughout the battle. Then Scald was launched, and due to Hyper Beam's effect, Alakazam was hit by the attack and left with a nasty burn. Anabel gritted her teeth at this turn of events, trying to figure out how to the tide back in her favor.

"Corphish use Rain Dance followed up with Crabhammer!" Ash ordered. A blue aura surrounded Corphish before flying off into the sky, bringing rain clouds as a rainfall appeared almost instantly. With its Water-type moves' attack power increased by 50%, Corphish vanished and landed a devastating blow on Alakazam, scoring a vicious critical hit on the Psi Pokemon.

_**"Alakazam use Calm Mind then Psychic to hold him in place so Psycho Cut can hit easier!" **_Alakazam raised his Special Attack and defense then channeled psychic energies into its spoons before locking Corphish in place before making a slashing motion sending Psycho Cut at the immobilized Ruffian Pokémon. The high critical hit move landed, but to everyone's surprise except Ash, Corphish was still standing and ready to continue.

"But how? Psycho Cut is a high critical hit attack that increases when it successfully hits." Anabel said still in shock.

"The reason that Corpshish is still okay is his second ability, Shell Armor, which protects him from critical hits." Ash revealed to the stunned audience.

"Wait you mean that Corphish has not one, but two abilities? But isn't that impossible?" Max asked his shock increasing.

"While it is rare for a pokemon to have two abilities, it's not impossible. Ash's Snorlax actually has two abilities when Professor Oak looked over it." Brock countered.

"Corphish use Swagger then X-Scissors!" Corphish swaggered about the field, sharply increasing Alakazam's attack power, but making the Psi Pokémon highly confused. Anabel tried to psychically order her pokémon, but Alakazam only hurt itself in its confusion. Alakazam was knocked down by a powerful X-Scissor that dealt some serious damage. "Corphish end this with another X-Scissor followed up with Hyper Beam!"

Another X-Scissor was launched and connected with the still confused Psi Pokémon before an orange of destruction hit it and left the Psi Pokémon KO'd.

**"Alakazam is unable to battle. The round goes to Ash and Corphish." **the referee declared**. "Salon Maiden Anabel, send out your second pokémon."**

Anabel recalled her fallen Alakazam and it words of thank before sending out her second pokémon. "Metagross, come out my friend." Anabel said as she sent her Pseudo-legendary Steel/Psychic. The Iron Leg Pokémon was ready to battle and bring about a victory for its master.

"Corphish you ready for another round?" Ash asked his pokemon who nodded an affirmative. "Alright let's do this with Surf then a Brick Break!"

"Cor...phish!" Corphish shouted as he fired a massive Surf attack he rode in order to deliver the Brick Break.

_**"Metagross use Psychic to disperse that Surf, then use it to hold Corphish down so you can hit it with Meteor Mash!"**_

Metagross glowed a powerful, intense blue aura of immense psychic power that forcibly dispersed the Surf, held the shocked Corphish in place before flying like a jet at the immobile Ruffian Pokémon and hit it with a powerful Meteor Mash. Corphish landed with a thud, creating a crater and a large dust cloud. When it cleared, it revealed a KO'd Corphish.

**"Corphish is unable to battle. The round goes to Metagross and Salon Maiden Anabel. Green Trainer send out your next pokémon."**

Recalling his fallen pokémon with some words of thanks, Ash pulled out his second pokeball. "Show 'em your will Tauros!" With a loud moo, Tauros appeared ready to avenge its lost against the Salon Maiden. He is a bovine covered in light brown fur, with a thick darker brown mane around the neck. His nose is also dark brown. He has a pair of curved, gray horns atop his head, and three silver studs on his forehead. Each of his three black tails has a tuft of fur on the end, and there is a single gray hoof on each foot.

**"**_**Metagross use use Iron Defense then Meteor Mash."**_

"Tauros use Protect followed by Retaliate!" Ash ordered his Wild Bull Pokémon. Tauros gave a guttural moo as he projected a powerful green barrier that blocked the Meteor Mash. The Wild Bull Pokémon hit the double powered Retaliate at the Iron Leg Pokémon. Metagross groaned from the impact as it was knocked back. "Tauros use Flamethrower!" Ash ordered, wanting to keep on the offensive. Tauros launched a large torrent of fire at the Iron Leg Pokémon, dealing super-effective damage to the Psuedo-legendary. "Alright hit 'em with another Flamethrower followed up by Thunder!" Tauros launched another Flamethrower that hit spot on followed by a powerful Thunder, sending the Steel/Psychic back to Anabel's side of the arena.

**"**_**Metagross use Iron Defense again and then use Hyper Beam at full power."**_ Metagross increased its defense stat again before launching an orange beam of destruction known as Hyper Beam at Tauros.

"Tauros use Double Team then Bulldoze!" Mooing, Tauros created several clones which forced Anabel to order Metagross to Psychic to better control the Hyper Beam to hit all of them. Each of the clones vanished, but the attack didn't hit the real Tauros as the real one came up on Metagross's blind spot and hit the super-effective Bulldoze. Metagross turned to hit a Meteor Mash, but was caught by Tauros' horns. Then, using his powerful neck muscles alone, Tauros threw the 1212.5lbs Iron Leg Pokémon in the air.

"HOLY SHIT!" was Anabel, Brock, Max and May's reaction to Tauros' power. Scott just smirked as he watched the battle, enjoying it greatly.

_**"Metagross use Hyper Beam again and then follow up with another Meteor Mash!"**_

Metagross fired off the orange beam of destruction that succeeded in grazing Tauros who charged at the Iron Leg Pokémon readying a powerful Take Down attack. Meteor Mash met Take Down in fierce struggle until the vast energies from the struggle to explode, damaging both pokémon.

"Metagross/Tauros!" Anabel and Ash shouted in concern for their pokémon. When the explosion died down and the dust settled, both pokémon were knocked out.

**"Both pokémon are unable to battle. The round is a draw. Trainers send out your next pokémon."**

Anabel recalled her fallen Metagross, giving it words of thanks before looking over to see Ash thanking his Tauros for a hard fought battle with a friendly hug. Anabel smiled, knowing that Ash's love for his pokémon was one of the reasons she fell so deeply in love with him. That kind of love, respect and devotion could easily be given to her when she finally wins his heart.

"Espeon, come out my friend." Anabel said as she brought her starter pokémon.

"Pikachu you're up buddy." Ash called to his starter. Pikachu nodded his head and raced unto the field and stared the Sun Pokémon. It would be a battle of starters for this round. "Alright lest start this off with a Quick Attack." Ash ordered his starter. Pikachu rushed the Sun Pokémon intent to hurt her, but Espeon countered with her own Quick Attack to dodge and then nail Pikachu hard. "Okay then try Iron Tail Pikachu!" Ash told the Electric Mouse. Tail glowing with Steel-type energies, Pikachu was determined to bash Espeon's head in, only to be dismayed when she countered his Iron Tail with her own and dealt him some damage.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Pikachu shouted as he launched the Thunderbolt, but Espeon countered with a Zap Cannon caused an explosion and sent Pikachu flying. Ash, determined, had Pikachu launched another Thunderbolt but the Sun Pokémon dodged nimbly and used Psychic to slam the Electric Mouse into the ceiling. Pikachu recovered quickly and used Quick Attack. Espeon repeated its last attack and sent Pikachu into the ceiling.

This time, however, Pikachu was able to compress himself and bounce off the ceiling and onto one of the lights. The proceeding Thunderbolt knocked out the power, making the whole floor go pitch black. Once again, Pikachu used Thunderbolt, landing his first hit on Espeon. Espeon used Zap Cannon, forcing the electricity back. Pikachu dodged the attack and jumped from light to light, avoiding all the Zap Cannons thrown at him while launching successful Thunderbolts.

_**"Espeon, my friend calm down! Don't let your anger get the best of you!"**_ Anabel psychically warned her starter but was ignored. The continued Thunderbolts that pelted her only served in furthering her anger, thus she blocked out Anabel's voice. Again, Espeon was hit with a Thunderbolt. When the lights came back on, Espeon was hit again with Iron Tail. Without wasting any time, Pikachu used Volt Tackle. Espeon tried to counter attack with Zap Cannon, but it simply flew off Pikachu. Espeon was hit with Volt Tackle and was ultimately defeated.

**"Espeon is unable to battle. The round goes to Pikachu and Ash. Since Salon Maiden Anabel has lost three of her pokémon, the ten minute intermission will begin."**

Anabel recalled her fallen starter, shaking her head at how she lost her composure like that. Taking a seat on the competitor's bench in the box, Anabel fingered the two ultra-balls and the master ball on her belt.

_'Let's see how you deal with these three my love.'_ Anabel thought to herself. Pikachu relaxed from his hard fought battle as Ash meditated a bit, knowing that the battle would get tougher after this.

"This is quite match. Ash has a slight lead but knowing him he'll pull it off." Max said as he waited for the next half to begin.

"True Max, but remember that Anabel can and will make a serious come back if Ash gets cocky." Brock countered.

"Shhh! The second half is about to begin." May said as the competitors released their pokémon.

"Latios, come out my friend." Anabel called out with a smirk at the stunned faces. Before them was a shiny version of the Hoenn Legendary; green and white instead of blue and white with yellow eyes instead of red eyes. Ash narrowed his eyes as he stared down the shiny legendary. It would explain why Anabel seemed so sure of beating him this time. But Ash smirked; his experience with Legendary Pokémon would help him this battle.

"Glalie let's go!" Ash said bringing out the Face Pokémon. "Glalie use Icy Wind into Ice Beam." Ash ordered. Glalie roared as it launched both an Icy Wind and the Ice Beam at the Eon Dragon.

**"**_**Latios use Safe Guard then Dragon Pulse!"**_ Anabel ordered her Eon Dragon. Latios glowed a powerful blue as he protected himself from the two super-effective attacks. Latios then launched a massive shockwave of draconic energy toward Glalie that dealt him serious damage, but the Face Pokémon hung in there.

"Glalie use Hail then Blizzard." Ash ordered his ice pokemon. Thanks to Glalie's ability Ice Body, it'll recover health over the course of Hail, while the Blizzard won't miss and has a 25% chance of bypassing Protect. Glalie glowed an intense icy-blue aura that shot off into the atmosphere and unleashed hail. Blizzard was amplified and dealt serious super-effective damage to the Eon Dragon who roared in anger at the move. "Glalie use Gyro Ball!" The Face Pokémon sped towards the Eon Dragon, picking up speed as it rolled.

_**"Latios use Dragon Claw, overwhelm him!"**_Latios energized his claws with draconic energies as he rushed the rolling Glalie. Latios unloaded Dragon Claw after Dragon Claw, doing little actual damage but steadily pushing Glalie back. Glalie, thinking quickly, launched an unsuspecting Ice Beam at the dragon, dealing even more damage to Latios. Latios disengaged his Dragon Claw onslaught after being hit with the sneak attack Ice Beam. _**"Latios use DragonBreath!"**_ The Eon Dragon launched a bluish-purple ball of draconic fire at the Face Pokémon, scoring an effective hit.

"Glalie use Payback then Frost Breath!" Ash ordered. Since Latios attacked first, Payback would double in power while Frost Breath would land as a critical hit. Latios grunted in pain form the Dark-type attack while he got more damage from the critical hit Frost Breath. "Glalie use Powder Snow and follow up with Crunch!"

**"**_**Latios end this with Luster Purge!"**_ Anabel ordered. Latios cooed as he began charging psionic energies for his signature attack. Ash, sensing danger, ordered Glalie to cancel the previous orders and use Giga Impact to counter whatever Anabel and her Latios were going to unleash. Moments later, the two pocket monsters had reached maximum fire power and launched their respective attacks. Luster Purge met Giga Impact in an impressive display of power and might, the two pokémon pouring every ounce of power they could into their attacks. This continued for a few more moments before Glalie broke the stale mate with a tremendous force of will, pushed closer to Latios until the massive energies could no longer be contained and exploded.

"Latios/Glalie!" the two screamed, barely heard over the explosion. When the dust finally cleared, both Latios and Glalie were out of commission with swirls for eyes.

**"Both Latios and Glalie are unable to battle. This battle is a draw."** the referee announced.** "Trainers send out your next pokémon." **Both the Salon Maiden and the Intrepid Trainer recalled their pokémon with words of thanks before bringing out their next pokémon.

"Show 'em your will Primeape!" Ash said as he summoned his Pig Monkey Pokémon and the Undisputed P1 Champion. Brock was shocked that Ash got Primeape back, having to explain to May and Max the history with Ash and Primeape.

"So Ash gave Primeape to Anthony so it could become the P1 Champion?" Max asked as he thought about it before nodding. "It must have succeeded then if Ash has it back then. But they're at a serious type disadvantage since Psychic-types are super-effective against Fighting-types."

"Latias my friend come out!" Anabel said as she recalled Latios and summoned his sister. The shiny Latias, yellow and white in color, gave a gentle coo as she stared at Ash's glaring Primeape. _**"Latias use Mist Ball, full power!"**_

"Primeape use Protect then Taunt!" Projecting a powerful barrier, Primeape blocked Latias' signature attack then Taunted the Eon Dragon, keeping her from using Mist Ball again. "Primeape use Attract then Poison Jab!" The order was surprising as Primeape gave a roguish wink that infatuated Latias. Anabel face-palmed herself, knowing she fell for Ash's maverick tactics again. Deeply infatuated with Primeape, Latias didn't defend herself against her "love's" Poison Jab and follow up Acrobatics. Anabel tried to snap Latias out of her forced infatuation only to have her face imitate a tomato at the rather X-rated images flowing through the Eon Dragon's mind.

Who knew that Latias was a pervert?

"Primeape keep it up with Hyper Beam!" With a guttural growl, Primeape powered up a Hyper Beam between his fists, before charging at the still in love Latias. Much to Anabel's happiness, Latias finally snapped out of the Primeape induced Attract only to grit her teeth when Latias was hit with an up close and personal Hyper Beam. Latias groaned as she picked herself off the ground shaking her head free of the cobwebs.

**"**_**Latias use Calm Mind then Dragon Breath at full power."**_ Anabel ordered. Soon Latias closed her eyes and focused her mind with slight white glow to her body.

"Primeape use Overheat followed by Focus Energy then Punishment!" Ash ordered knowing he needed to keep the pressure on Anabel. Primeape growled as he launched the Overheat, focused his energies and executed Punishment. Latias snapped her eyes open launched bluish-purple draconic flames as the Overheat rushed towards her.

The two flame type attacks collided fiercely before exploding a few moments later. Latias exploded out the dust cloud using Dragon Rush and bashed Primeape with extreme force. The Pig Monkey Pokemon glared viciously before using Payback on Latias instead of the ordered Punishment.

Latias winced in pain as Primeape executed Payback which doubled in power since she attacked first, knocking her to the ground. Primeape, in the beginning stages of Thrash, plowed into the Eon Dragon with Bulldoze, dealing some serious damage. Ash seeing this, ordered Primeape to use Thrash, knowing that when using the move Primeape was all but unstoppable.

Primeape was merciless in his assault on Latias, battering the Eon Dragon around with almost criminal intent and unbridled viciousness. Latias was on the defensive the entire time, unable to attack and just trying to survive the brutal assault she was suffering.

A few moments later, Primeape stopped his assault due to Thrash's negative affect of confusion setting in, getting both Anabel and Latias to sigh in relief.

_**"Latias use Dragon Dance then finish him with Dragon Rush!"**_ Anabel ordered her dragon. Latias did a mystic, powerful dance that increased her attack power greatly and took on a sapphire glow of Dragon Rush. Little did she and Anabel know, they were rushing to their shared defeat. Right when Latias was about to connect with Primeape, the Eon Dragon found herself in a vicious neck lock by the Pig Monkey Pokémon who glared at her with the most frightening glare she's ever seen.

"Primeape use Seismic Toss!" Ash ordered. Glaring viciously, the Pig Monkey Pokémon jumped high in the air, did three revolutions before flying towards the ground and brutally slamming the Eon Dragon into it. The tower shook once again as everyone waited for the carnage to be revealed. Primeape stood victorious over a KO'd Latias.

"**Latias is unable to battle. The round goes to Ash and Primeape."** the referee said. **"Salon Maiden Anabel, send out your last pokemon."**

Anabel recalled her fallen pokemon, looking at her crush with a dazzling smile. "I'll have to admit it Ash. You are the first person to push me so far since I became a Frontier Brain three years ago, but now it's time to show you one of the reasons why Scott asked me to join the Battle Frontier." Anabel smiled a vicious smile as she brought out her Master Ball. _"Oh mighty Thunder Emperor, I beseech thee to lend me thy might. Bring forth the storms of victory and smite thy foe with the thunders of defeat. Come forth Raikou!"_ Anabel intoned as she summoned her most powerful and trusted pokémon. The Legend of Thunder roared as he appeared with the roar of thunder echoing throughout the arena.

"Just how many legendaries does Anabel have? This is the third one Anabel used throughout this battle." Brock asked since this was the first time he has seen so many legendaries in one pokémon battle. Scott merely smiled that smile of his, no one able to understand what's going on inside that mind of his.

"To answer your question Brock, Anabel has three legendaries: Raikou, Latios and Latias. It's one of the reasons I asked her join the Battle Frontier. Her skill is immense for her age and there's no telling how powerful she'll become in the future." Scott answered.

Ash's friends considered what they heard; this would make Anabel the second Frontier Brain to have a legendary pokémon with the first being Noland with that Articuno of his. It also begged the question; will the final Frontier Brain have any legendary pokémon of his/her own?

"Damn this is a truly a spectacular match." Max said smiling only to get slapped upside the head by his sister who scolded him about his language.

"Raikou end this with Thunder, full power!" Anabel ordered.

"Primeape use Protect and then follow up with Drain Punch!" Ash ordered the Pig Monkey Pokémon. Erecting the powerful barrier, Primeape waited out the Thunder before launching himself at the Thunder Pokémon. Raikou charged at its foe, its fangs glowing with electricity indicating Thunder Fang is active.

Primeape barely dodged the Thunder Fang, getting only grazed but was successful in hitting Drain Punch and restoring some of his energies. The Pig Monkey Pokémon hit another successful Drain Punch, gaining more energy from his foe, but was hit with a Discharge attack. Thankfully he wasn't paralyzed, but it hurt like a mother fucker!

"Raikou use Shadow Ball!"

"Primeape counter with Cross Chop!"

The blob of shadowy energies was sliced in two as Primeape double chopped it and Raikou, getting a critical hit on the Thunder Pokémon. Raikou shrouded itself in electricity and smashed into Primeape, Ash recognizing the move to be Wild Charge. He countered with Close Combat, which Primeape executed beautifully. The Thunder Pokémon grunted as it picked itself up and launched a powerful Thunder that struck spot on and launched the Pig Monkey Pokémon to fly backwards. Primeape jumped up, a fire in his eyes at facing such a powerful opponent.

_'Damn! What does it take to beat that damned Primeape?'_ Anabel thought to herself as she the fires in Primeape's eyes. _'That Pig Monkey is only getting more and more fired up! It's enjoying this battle way too much for my liking! All I'm getting from it is the happiness of being back with Ash and fighting such a strong opponent in Raikou! I've got to take that thing down NOW!' _"Raikou use Zap Cannon then Giga Impact!"

"Primeape try to dodge and hit another Close Combat!" Ash ordered hurriedly catching onto Anabel's plan. Zap Cannon would paralyze Primeape to allow Giga Impact to hit more easily. The Pig Monkey tried to dodge, but Zap Cannon was faster and struck home. Paralyzed, Primeape could only take the Giga Impact as Raikou struck him. When the dust cleared, everyone including Scott was surprised to see Primeape still standing and still ready to fight. "Primeape use Final Gambit now!" Ash ordered. The Pig Monkey Pokémon shrouded himself in a vicious grayish-black aura before rushing the immobilized Thunder Pokémon and executing a brutal left hook to Raikou's jaw. Primape fainted due to Final Gambit's effect, but he dealt Raikou some serious damage before so.

With both of them down to their last pokémon, the battle could go either way for Ash or Anabel, but will Raikou be able to bring victory to Anabel once again or will Ash snatch it away?

"Go Charizard!" Ash said he brought out by far his strongest pokémon. With a roar and torrent of fire, the Flame Pokémon was rearing to go. "Charizard use Flamethrower!"

"Raikou counter with Thunderbolt!

Thunder and Fire clashed violently before exploding and the two pokémon leapt into the fray, just fighting it out.

"Charge Beam!"

"Dragon Claw!"

"Fire Spin!"

"Zap Cannon!"

"Inferno!"

"Thunder Wave!"

And this was how the rest of the battle went, attacks going back and forth, explosions all over the place as the two monster battle for their masters. Throughout the battle, Charizard smiled an insane smile at facing such a powerful foe. He lived for such challenges; it was why he chose to stay at the Characific Valley. Sure leaving his best friend/master was an emotional moment, but Ash understood why he needed to stay.

With each battle with those monstrously strong Charizard, the frequent training with Liza's friend Clair and sometimes her cousin Lance, it only served to make Charizard stronger. It was with that power he faced off against the legendaries from Kanto to Hoenn. Sure each battle was a lost, but each lost taught him something and only added fuel to the fire. He would continue to get stronger not only for himself but also for his friend Ash. And he finally succeeded when he defeated Noland's Articuno, so the Flame Pokémon was confident he'll beat the Thunder Pokémon.

"Charizard use Flare Blitz!" Ash ordered. With a roar, Charizard cloaked himself in an aura of fire and slammed into Raikou causing the Thunder Pokémon to do three flips before it landed roughly on its back. The Flame Pokémon fought through the pain and readied himself for Raikou's counterattack.

"Raikou finish this with Wild Charge!" Charizard was shaken from his thoughts as he sensed Raikou's energy spike and saw a large ball of electricity coming towards him.

"Charizard use Flame Burst quickly!" Charizard launched the Flame Burst. It collided with Raikou's Wild Charge and stalled the Legend of Thunder for a few moments before the legend plowed through the Flame Burst and connected with Charizard. Charizard refused to fall here and grabbed the Thunder Pokémon before flying up into the sky.

Ash caught onto Charizard's plan and knew it was time to end this battle. "Charizard use Sky Drop then fire Sunny Day to power up your Blast Burn!" Raikou was unable to attack to Sky Drop's effect, and could only wait until its foe launched it towards the ground. As the Raikou missile headed towards earth, Charizard sent out a Sunny Day and used it to increase the power of the Fire-type Hyper Beam variation Blast Burn.

"Raikou try to counter with Thunder!" Anabel ordered hastily knowing she couldn't let Blast Burn hit. The Thunder Pokémon gathered what energy he could and launched it at Charizard, who at the same moment launched his Blast Burn. Due to Sunny Day's effect, the Blast Burn received an immense power boost and thus tore through the hastily fired Thunder and slammed into Raikou, turning the Thunder Pokémon into a flaming meteor as it impacted the ground. Everyone waited with baited breath to see the outcome of the battle. Charizard landed with a thud as he panted and waited for the dust to clear while he recharged.

As the dust cleared, a figure could be seen, it was Raikou and it was still standing albeit barely. It was covered in various burns ranging from 2nd to 3rd degree, its right front leg was held off the ground revealing that it was badly injured, and its left was close. Raikou struggled to stay on its feet, but it collapsed on the ground unmoving with swirls for eyes.

"**Raikou is unable to battle. The round goes to Ash and Charizard. Since Salon Maiden Anabel has lost all six of her pokémon, the match goes to goes to challenger Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!"** Anabel has been defeated and Ash was one step closer to defeating the Battle Frontier. Anabel recalled her fallen Raikou before walking over to Ash who patted his Charizard on the head.

"Well Ash you should be proud. You are the first to make it this far in the Battle Frontier." Anabel said as she presented the Ability symbol to her crush.

"Alright! We got the Ability Symbol!" Ash cheered as Pikachu pumped his fists and Charizard released a torrent of flame. Ash's friends raced up to him to congratulate him on his impressive victory and being able to defeat three Legendaries. "Just one more victory and I'll become the Battle Frontier Champion."

"Well congratulations Ash making this far Ash." Scott said as he walked up to Ash. "As such I'll tell you the location of the final Frontier Brain. He's located near Pewter City studying some ruins he discovered. As the final Frontier Brain, he is the strongest of them all and you will be challenged like never before." Scott said before leaving Ash and the gang alone.

"Don't worry about Scott and his little mind games. He's trying to psyche you up to do even better against Brandon than you did against me." Anabel said to the group.

"The final Frontier Brain's name is Brandon?" Max asked curiously to the lilac beauty.

"Yeah, his Trainer Class is Pyramid King, thus he's Pyramid King Brandon. But enough about Brandon, you guys can still bunk with me until Ash beats the Battle Frontier." Anabel said as she and Ash left to heal their pokémon. Then Anabel had her Alakazam Teleport them to her cabin-mansion at Tohjo Falls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Tohjo Falls: Anabel's Log Cabin Mansion**_

After a hearty dinner made by Brock, the gang turned in for the night, but two were unable to find sleep. Ash was restless so he got dressed in his t-shirt, jeans and sneakers, and left the mansion for a stroll. Along the way, he noticed some of the nocturnal pokémon scampering about in the moon-lit night. He came upon the lake near Anabel's place where they first met Anabel and where she also saved him. With a chuckle, he remembered how she had to tell them her gender and the shock that they went through at realization of that fact.

"Well it's not like we could tell at first. I mean she doesn't really have the figure of a real girl and her hairstyle doesn't really help either. But she is really nice and she is kind of cute in that tomboyish kind of way." Ash chuckled to himself. He spent so much time trying to be indifferent to love, yet he was thinking about Anabel in a romantic kind of way. "My travels thus far have shown me so such, including romance. I've been indifferent to it but maybe it's time to give it a try?" Ash mused to himself.

While looking at the moon he heard a splash, he looked over to see a pile of clothes and saw that the calmness of the water had been disturbed. Soon a figure rose up out of the water and started swimming around. A closer inspection allowed Ash to see that it was Anabel who was swimming, but she looked different than how she normally looked.

She wore a sexy two-piece lavender colored bikini with dark purple trim, and Ash could definitely see that Anabel is a girl; she has breasts and her figure was nice as well. He stood, stripped until he was in boxers, jumped in and silently swam towards the lilac beauty. When he reached her, he tapped on her shoulder causing her to jump out of the water.

"Ash! What are you doing here?" She asked as she recovered from the scare of him sneaking up on her. She was surprised to see anyone out here, especially him, and with her wearing an exposing two piece. She was hoping that he would see her like this but this was a little too soon in her mind.

"I couldn't sleep, with being so close to defeating the Battle Frontier and all, so I decided to take a midnight stroll or maybe a swim." he explained. Now that he was up close to her he found that she actually had very nice sized breasts and the two-piece showed her figure quite nicely. He then started getting a feeling of embarrassment coming from her. "Hey, it's okay; there is nothing to be embarrassed about let's go for a swim." he said grabbing her hand as he gently pulled her along. Anabel blushed as her crush guided her along the water.

_'He could feel my embarrassment? Does that mean he has the same power as me? That he can read my heart?'_ Anabel's thoughts swirled around her head. She gasped when Ash splashed her with a playful smile on his face. Anabel mocked glared at him before splashing him back, the two of them having a water fight. The fight continued for half an hour, the laughter of the two resounding throughout the forest surrounding them.

Even when the fight was over, the two still laughed as they made their way back to the cabin-mansion. They made it back at fifteen minutes to one. Getting settled in front of a fire that Anabel made with her automatic fireplace, the two relaxed warming up, wrapped in blankets and sipping hot chocolate. As they warmed up, Anabel discreetly moved closer to Ash until she laid her head on his shoulder. Ash blushed remembering how beautiful Anabel looked with water cascading on her body, the silvery moonlight making her sparkle and take his breath away.

"What will you do after you win the Battle Frontier?" Anabel asked piercing his thoughts. She blushed faintly at his thoughts of how breath taking she was when they were playing in the lake. Ash frowned, the question was easy to answer yet for some reason his heart just wasn't into like it normally would.

"What I always do," He began. "Head on to the next challenge; whether it's league tournament or another Battle Frontier that remains to be seen." He answered.

"I see." Anabel said sadly as she just cuddled up to him for added warmth. Ash allowed her to do so, which only made to confuse him more. Did he like Anabel as friend or did he like her more than that? Ash didn't know but hopefully he'll answer be the time the Battle Frontier was done.

* * *

><p><strong>And cut! Finally <strong>_**Ultimate Frontier Brain **_**is ready! As I said earlier, **_**Ultimate Frontier Brain**_** is a response to several stories where Ash decides to become a frontier brain after the Sinnoh league. Well this one is different, instead of becoming a frontier brain after Sinnoh; he becomes one after beating the Kanto Battle Frontier. It answers the question; **_**"How would pokemon be if Ash DID accept Scott's offer?"**_** This story is the answer to that question. Now since this is an Ashxharem story, here are the lucky girls that will be with Ash:**

**1) Salon Maiden Anabel (Abilityshipping)**

**2) Sabrina Natsume (Deathshipping)**

**3) Giselle (Googleshipping)**

**4) Clair Ibuki (Dragonfangshipping)**

**5) Princess Salvia (Salvationshipping)**

**6) Kaihime (Conquestshipping; she's from Pokemon Conquest hence the shipping name)**

**7) Cynthia (Rayshipping)**

**8) Serena (Amourshipping)**

**The reason for these girls is to use the various women in the Pokeverse in ships with Ash. There is limitless potential with these ships, thus it is my hope that I at least inspire some writer out there on Fanfiction to try to write a story for one of this ships. And don't worry, I already have it set up on how Ash gets involved with these eight women. The reason for ten is that I like even numbers and that makes things easier on me for the long run.**

**Now there will be other shippings seen and mentioned in this story also: Rocket, Luck, Ignition, Ego, Fortune, Handyman, Contestshipping, Burningleaf, Colleseumshipping, Wishfulshipping, and some others. As always, read and review no flames as they will be ignored. **

**I'm out this mutha!**


	2. VS Brandon

**RWOL here** **with chapter 2 of Path of a Frontier Brain: VS Brandon. Now due to the changes I'm making to Path of a Frontier, Ash will battle Brandon to gain the final symbol to become the Battle Frontier Champion as he did in the anime. Now Read on!**

**Index**

Speech: "Among the Frontier Brains I am the strongest! I am the Ultimate Frontier Brain!"

Thought: '_The Ultimate Frontier Brain uh?'_

Aura/Psychic: _**Do you really think you can match the power of my beloved the Ultimate Frontier Brain?**_

* * *

><p>It was quite a chore for Ash to gain the final symbol in order to beat the Kanto Battle Frontier. After defeating Anabel, the second strongest of the Frontier Brains, Ash was given the location of the final facility. The Battle Pyramid was originally located near Brock's hometown Peter City, but here is when the problems began. Traveling to Peter City, Ash and co ran into Brandon – The Pyramid King and final Frontier Brain that Ash needed to beat. But before he could battle Brandon, the forever pain in his ass known as the Team Rocket Trio – Jessie, James and Meowth attacked the ruins that Brandon and his crew were working at in order to loot them.<p>

During the scuffle, Team Rocket's bumbling caused Ash to get possessed by an ancient king who once tried to steal Ho-oh's power but was sealed away for his impudence. Brandon, realizing that Ash was possessed, battled the King-controlled trainer in order to free him. Brandon revealed his powerful Regirock, and throughout the battle the ancient king was forced to split his concentration between the battle and Ash. In the end, good triumphed when Ash forcibly expelled the king from his body and resealed him.

With the king defeated and resealed, Brandon relocated the Battle Pyramid near the Indigo Plateau. In their first official and second battle, Brandon battled Ash's Torkoal with his second legendary; Registeel. Despite the type advantage, Torkoal fell the legendary's might like Sceptile did to Regirock. This caused Ash to rethink his strategy and enlist the help of Anabel for intensive training. A month later, Ash challenged Brandon to final match, a full six-on-six battle and it is here where this story continues.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

_**Indigo Plateau: Battle Pyramid; Brave Symbol Challenge**_

The audience sat with baited breath as the waited for the battle to begin. The audience consisted of three groups: the Frontier Brains that Ash defeated, Ash's traveling buddies, and two Pokemon League Officials. Factory Head Noland, Arena Tycoon Greta, Palace Maven Spencer, Pike Queen Lucy, Dome Ace Tucker, and Salon Maiden Anabel were there to root on Brandon, though Anabel would root for Ash.

Ash's traveling buddies of Brock Slate of Peter City, May and Max Maple of Petalburg City in Hoenn. For the Pokemon League officials, it was the head of the Pokemon League himself Mr. Charles Goodshow and the undefeated Johto Champion Lance Wataru – The Premier Dragon Master. They gazed at the two competitors that would put on a classic; Pyramid King Brandon against Ash Ketchum.

Pyramid King Brandon stood at an imposing height of 6'7" tall, strong facial features with a square jaw, hard black eyes and brown hair. He wore a green outfit made specifically for his adventuring lifestyle: a high-collared long sleeved green shirt that reached his mid-thighs and had large white buttons, a black belt wrapped around his waist with large pouch on his left hip, green calf length cargo pants, white knee high socks and black loafers. He stood with a confident smile on his face as he stared down his most tenacious challenger yet; Ash Ketchum.

Ash Ketchum stood at an average height of 5'7" tall, with an angular face that had semi-sharp features, z-marks marring his cheeks, amber-brown eyes and spiky raven hair. His outfit consisted of a short-sleeved blue hoodie, black t-shirt, blue/black finger-less gloves, blue fatigues, and black sneakers with white laces. The outfit was topped off with a red cap with a black stripe and a red pokeball emblem in the center of the front. A Pikachu stood on his left shoulder, a hard look on his face as he waited for battle. Ash was ready for this, having brought several of his exclusively trained pokemon.

"This battle is for the Brave Symbol!" Scott, owner of the Battle Frontier, said as he referred the match. "In the red section is the challenger, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" Scott introduced as he gestured to Ash. Ash's friends cheered for him to finally win and become champion. Anabel sent Ash and psychic message that she'll cheer him on to victory. Ash was able to hide his blush as he thanked his lilac beauty. "And in the green section is the King of the Battle Pyramid, Pyramid King Brandon!" Scott said as he gestured to Brandon. The Frontier Brains with the exception of Anabel cheered for Brandon to remain undefeated.

"This battle will be a full six-on-six battle with substitutions allowed for both sides. When one trainer has lost three of his pokemon, we'll have a ten minute intermission. Once the intermission is over, we'll resume the battle. The trainer that eliminates the opposing trainer's team shall be declared the winner." Scott said with a smirk. "Trainers send out your first pokemon!"

"Dusclops battle time!" Brandon said as he brought out his powerful Ghost-type. Dusclops has a roundish body with two stubby legs. It has single red eye, three tooth-like appendages similar to its pre-evolution, and its hands appear to be directly attached to its body. It has two tan appendages coming out of its shoulders. The Beckon Pokemon stared at Ash trying to intimidate him, but failed.

"Show 'em your will Charizard!" Ash said bringing out his Flame Pokemon. Releasing a torrent of fire, Charizard was unaffected by Dusclop's Pressure ability. "Charizard start this off with a Flamethrower!" Ash commanded. The Flame Pokemon fired the torrent of flame at the Beckon Pokemon who countered with a Will-o-Wisp. The two attacks collided, staled before dispersing each other. Charizard charged intent on using Steel Wing as Dusclops uses Shadow Punch which scored a direct hit. Charizard recovered and strikes the Beckon Pokemon down with DragonBreath. After Dusclops managed to recover, he counterattacks with Mean Look which would prevent the Flame Pokemon from switching out.

Charizard charged another Steel Wing attack, which was a direct hit, but Dusclops takes advantage of Charizard being up close and used Confuse Ray to confuse Charizard, which worked perfectly. Ash attempted to recall Charizard back into his Poké Ball but proves unsuccessful due to Mean Look. Dusclops strikes Charizard with another Shadow Punch, sending it flying back into a wall as Ash tries to help Charizard recover.

Dusclops strikes with another Will-O-Wisp for a direct hit. Ash attempts to remind Charizard of his past battles while he tries to grasp consciousness once more. Charizard snaps out of confusion and launches another DragonBreath attack for a direct hit. Dusclops launches another Will-O-Wisp attack knocking Charizard backwards. Both Charizard and Dusclops are showing signs of fatigue, but the two continue to fight on for their trainers. Charizard blazes forward with another Steel Wing attack, scoring a direct hit, rotates around to attempt and complete a Seismic Toss. As Charizard prepares to finish the attack, Dusclops's body disappears from Charizard's grasp due to being a Ghost-type. Dusclops takes advantage of his foe and uses another Shadow Punch to incapacitate Charizard, but the Flame Pokemon refused to fail Ash.

Activating his Blaze Ability, Charizard unleashed a powerful Blast Burn that scored a successful hit on the Beckon Pokemon, the two plunging to the arena below. The two struggled to stand, but they both collapsed from the intensity such a hard fought match.

"Both Dusclops and Charizard are unable to battle, the round is a draw." Scott declared. "Trainers send out your next pokemon."

"Take flight Ninjask!" the Pyramid King shouted as he brought out the Ninja Pokemon.

"Show 'em your will Blastoise!" Ash said bringing out one of his original pokemon. Blastoise gave a cry as he pulled out his trusty shades and put them on, giving him a very snazzy look. Brock questioned when Ash brought Squritle back and train him up to evolve into Blastoise.

This time Brandon started the battle with an Aerial Ace, only for Blastoise to block it with Rapid Spin surprising many with his speed despite his large size. Brandon ordered a Sandstorm, getting Ash to grit his teeth knowing that both would take slight damage from the weather condition.

Ash realized that was Brandon's intention; slowly wear them down before delivering the finishing blow. Ninjask then launched a Double Team to surround and confuse Blastoise. Ash countered by having the Shellfish Pokemon use his Rapid Gun combo (a fusion of Rapid Spin and Water Gun) dispersing the clones and damaging the real one. Ninjask was then hit by a powerful Ice Beam that dealt super-effective damage to it since part Flying-type. Brandon ordered an Air Slash but it was countered by a Smackdown that left Ninjask on the ground just in time for an Earthquake that dealt even more damage it. Ash finished the battle with a Scald that burned Ninjask and it was the burn status that knocked it out.

"Ninjask is unable to battle; the round goes to Ash and Blastoise." Scott declared. "Pyramid King Brandon send out your next pokemon." As Brandon recalled his Ninja Pokemon, Ash congratulated his pokemon who gave him a thumbs up.

"Go Solrock!" Brandon shouted ending the celebrations. The Meteorite Pokemon floated above the ground ready to battle. "Solrock attack with Psywave!" the Pyramid King ordered his sun-shaped pokemon. The psychic energies were launched at the turtle, who countered with Hydro Pump. The two attacks staled before a Psybeam was also launched which combined with the Psywave. The impromptu combination powered through the Hydro Pump but was stopped cold by a Protect.

"Blastoise use Rapid Gun again!" Ash ordered. Doing his combination again, Blastoise was sure of a successful hit but was dismayed that he was stopped by Solrock's confusion and him sent flying. Blastoise managed to right himself and fired off a barrage of Hydro Pumps to counter the Shadow Balls thrown at him, and this time Hydro Pump won and scored a direct hit against the Meteorite Pokemon. Solrock 'glared' angrily at its opponent before being ordered to use Sunny Day and then Solar Beam. "Blastoise fire every Water-type move you have to deal as much damage as possible." Ash ordered quickly. Blastoise launched every attack he knew while moving around and not remaining an easy target by standing around.

Water Gun

Hydro Pump

Water Pulse

Waterfall

Surf

Aqua Jet

Scald

Brine

Muddy Water

Water Spout

Brandon countered with a barrage of SolarBeams and with Sunny Day still active, it was easy to do. This battle became a back and forth fire fight, attacks all over the place as the two pokemon took serious super-effective damage. Some of the repeated attacks were canceled out while some hit home with authority. The fact that it was hitting the twenty minute mark showed that these two had some serious stamina/endurance which is one of the many aspects their trainers trained them in. Reaching the twenty-eight minute mark, Blastoise made a 'mistake' when he tripped on an uprooted rock that allowed his foe to blast him with eight consecutive SolarBeams before Sunny Day ended. When the dust cleared, Blastoise was KO'd.

"Blastoise is unable to battle. The round goes to Pyramid King and Solrock." Scott announced. "Ash send out your next pokemon."

Recalling his fallen Shellfish Pokemon with words of thanks, Ash brought his next pokemon, Venusaur. The Seed Pokemon gave cry, happy to show his true power. Again Brock questioned how Bulbasuar evolved since the last time he saw it, it didn't want to evolve.

"Venusaur use Razor Leaf followed by Vine Whip!" Ash ordered his Seed Pokemon. A storm of leaves sharper than knives flew at the Meteorite Pokemon as it tried to counter with Psywave but most of the leaves still got through and blasted the Rock/Psychic type, and due to being part Rock the damage was super-effective. Before the Meteorite Pokemon could recover it was repeatedly whipped by Bulbasaur's Vine Whip attack, doing more super-effective damage.

"Venusaur use Leech Seed then Energy Ball!" Ash ordered. Leech Seed landed successfully and began sapping Solrock's remaining energies, weakening the Meteorite Pokemon even more. With the energies of his opponent flowing through him, Venusaur used the extra energies to power up his Energy Ball and fired it. Solrock fired a hastily formed Shadow Ball, but Energy Ball was more powerful and blasted through the Ghost-type attack and hit home on the Meteorite Pokemon. Solrock groaned before collapsing on the ground.

"Solrock is unable to battle. The round goes to Ash and Bulbasaur." Scott announced. "Since Pyramid King Brandon has lost three pokemon, we'll have a ten minute intermission." The two trainers recalled their pokemon before taking a seat on the bench within the competitor's boxes. Ash focused as he thought about the second half of the battle.

"I have slight lead over Brandon, but I'm certain that he'll use his three Regis. This will be tough but we'll pull through." Ash said more to himself as he fingered two pokeballs and looked at Pikachu. The Intrepid Trainer went thru various strategies throughout the remainder of the intermission.

"Trainers the intermission is over, please return to the arena." Scott announced as the trainers did as ordered. "Trainers send out your pokemon!"

"Golem of Ice comes forth! Regice!" Brandon called out as the Regi of the Ice Age appeared. Ash gritted his teeth, his prediction on Brandon's use of the Regis coming true. Regice is an immensely powerful Ice-type Pokémon whose body is composed of Antarctic ice that resembles a crystal. Its face has an unusual pattern consisting of seven yellow dots in a "+" formation. Its legs appear to be simply cones and it balances its entire body on those two points.

"Pikachu show 'em your will buddy." Ash called to his starter. Pikachu raced out on the field ready to do battle with the powerful Iceberg Pokemon. "Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered his trusted starter. With a shout Pikachu launched a large and powerful Thunderbolt that Regice endures easily. At Brandon's command, Regice uses Blizzard, which Pikachu endures with grit determination. Pikachu attacks with Iron Tail, with Regice countering with Ice Beam. Pikachu dodges, but the attack freezes one half of the field and negates the attack.

Pikachu uses Quick Attack, but Regice negates it with another Ice Beam, which freezes the other half of the field. With the field covered in ice, Regice can move quicker, while Pikachu ends up slipping and sliding. Regice attempts to use Focus Punch, but Pikachu counters with a Thunderbolt that manages to paralyze Regice, and then strikes the Iceberg Pokémon with Iron Tail. Regice uses Ice Beam to freeze the stadium more, creating a tomb of ice pillars that trap Pikachu.

With Pikachu immobilized, Regice used Rest to recover. Ash orders Pikachu to use Iron Tail to free himself. Pikachu races towards Regice, but it wakes up and fires Ice Beam, this time making a direct hit and freezing Pikachu in an ice pillar. Ash orders Thunderbolt, but Pikachu seems unable to. Scott begins to declare Pikachu unable to battle, but Pikachu manages a powerful Thunderbolt to shatter the ice and paralyze Regice again.

Regice fires another Focus Punch to send Pikachu bouncing across the ice field, but Pikachu bounces back quickly. Ash manages to get Pikachu to use two Iron Tails in a row due to the ice. Regice uses Ice Beam to trap Pikachu in another icy tomb before using Rest again, but Pikachu frees himself with Iron Tail and starts charging forward with Volt Tackle. Regice is forced to end Rest prematurely and uses Ice Beam to try to freeze it again, but Pikachu dodges and hits Regice before it can launch another attack, knocking it out.

"Regice is unable to battle. The round goes to Ash and Pikachu." Scott declared. "Pyramid King Brandon send out your next pokemon." Recalling his Iceberg Pokemon, Brandon sent out the second of his Regis; Regirock. Regirock is a large golem made of rocks. Regirock has a pattern on its face that resembles a capital letter "H". The rocks it is made of come from several different places.

"It's time for the rematch Sceptile!" Ash said as he brought the Hoenn starter and recalled Pikachu. Sceptile smirked as he prepared himself for a fair and legit battle against the Rock Peak Pokemon. "Sceptile start off with Bullet Seed." Ash ordered. Hundreds of seeds erupted from Sceptile's mouth as they zoned in Regirock.

"Regirock counter with Iron Defense then Rock Throw!" Brandon ordered. Raising its defense greatly, the Rock Peak Pokemon weathered the Bullet Seed and threw a large rock at the Forest Pokemon.

"Sceptile cut that rock with Leaf Blade and keep going!" Ash countered. The leaves on Sceptile's arms glowed with intense forest green-colored energies that made them sharper than a sword. Sceptile charged the rock, thrusted his right blade forward, sliced thru the rock, and kept charging forward at Regirock.

"Regirock use Earthquake to unbalance them then use AncientPower!" Brandon commanded. The Rock Peak Pokemon raised its right leg and stomped hard, sending out shockwaves of energy towards the still charging Forest Pokemon. It then gathered prehistoric energies that were launched also.

"Sceptile use Pound!" Ash ordered calmly. Sceptile smirked as he used his tail to dodge the Earthquake and the AncientPower by jumping in the air and over the two attacks. "Use Leaf Blade Barrage!" Heeding the ordered, when he landed the Forest Pokemon initiated his new combo move. First was the combination of Quick Attack and Double Team, creating fast moving illusionary copies of Sceptile. Its purpose was to confound and confuse the opponent as Sceptile initiated the second phase of the combo. With dozens of Sceptile copies surrounded it; Regirock was unable to tell the real one from the fakes. Then the second phase of Leaf Blade Barrage happened. The Rock Peak Pokemon found itself besieged by various slash-like attacks from every possible direction.

All everyone saw were various forest-green colored slash marks as the Rock Peak Pokemon suffered severe super-effective damage.

"Incredible! An ingenious way to combine several attacks into a powerful, original move!" Lance raved as he watched Ash's combo attack slowly decimate the legendary Regirock. "I've got to see if he can teach my pokemon how to do that." Lance added. Everyone else was also impressed and surprised by Ash's combo, as it must been a pain to teach Sceptile how to do it.

Brandon, while impressed, was also quite peeved as he couldn't find a way to stop the combo as it left him and Regirock almost no room to attack. The Forest Pokemon left nearly no openings for them to take advantage of because whenever Brandon thought he saw an opening, it was closed just as quickly as it opened.

"Sceptile launch a Sunny Day then fire a Solar Beam to finish it off!" Ash ordered knowing he won this round. Stopping the Leaf Blade Barrage, Sceptile launched a Sunny Day, intensifying the sunlight and raced towards his kneeling foe instantly charging up a Solar Beam.

"Regirock Explosion!" Brandon ordered with a frown. Normally he wouldn't use such a cowardly move in his opinion, but he needed to do some serious damage to Ash's side. Ash, Sceptile and everyone else felt their eyes widened at the command, with Ash and Sceptile knowing that it was over for them this round. Its 'eyes' blinking rapidly, Regirock exploded just as Sceptile launched his Solar Beam.

**BOOM!**

Brandon, Ash and Scott were blown off their feet as two large explosions happened at once; Regirock's explosion being amplified by the Solar Beam that short-circuited since it was hit by the Explosion. Everyone in the stands took cover from the explosions, each having their own thoughts on the matter.

"Wow to think that Ash would push Brandon far enough to actually use Explosion." Lucy said as she rose to see the dust starting to clear.

"Why is that?" Brock asked the beautiful Pike Queen as he discreetly leered at her. Damn she had some nice breasts and ass!

"Brandon considers such moves like Explosion to be cowardly as many trainers he fought against always resorted to using them whenever he gained the upper-hand." Lucy revealed to the slitted-eyed trainer. She then invaded his personal space to finish her piece. "Brandon vowed only to use such moves as a last resort; unleashing them only if he feels he truly can't win. The fact that Ash forced Brandon to use Explosion clearly shows that Ash is far stronger than when he started the Battle Frontier challenge." Lucy spoke, so close that Brock could smell her mint scented breath and the Sitrus Berry flavored lip-gloss. Lucy pulled back, smirking slightly at seeing Brock being hot and bothered by her.

"Both Regirock and Sceptile are unable to battle. The round is a draw." Scott announced. "Both trainers send out your next pokemon."

"Registeel come forth!" Brandon said as the Iron Pokemon. The top-half of Registeel's body is spherical and gray with a black stripe running down where its "face" is. Its face consists of seven dots in a hexagon formation. It has black arms with three fingers each and cylindrical legs. While Registeel has been classified as a Steel-type Pokémon, its body is actually made of a material that is harder than any known metal on this planet. Registeel's body has also shown some flexibility as well.

"Fight hard Primeape!" Ash said bringing out the Undisputed P1 Champion. The Pig Monkey Pokemon bumped his knuckles together, a fire beginning to form as he saw that he would face yet another legendary pokemon.

"Brandon's going to lose this one." Anabel said closing her eyes. Her statement got the attention of her fellow Frontier Brains and even the Johto Champion.

"Anabel don't sell out Brandon, oish!" Greta said defending the honor of the Battle Frontier. "Brandon's still in this, oish!"

"No he's not Greta." Anabel countered. "Ash's Primeape is his most powerful pokémon besides Charizard. It took on my Latias and won, and then took my Raikou to the absolute limit surviving a Giga Impact and still ready for more. I don't know what kind of training Ash put it thru, but to survive a Giga Impact and still be ready to fight is frightening. And let's not forget, we just witnessed Brandon use Explosion, a move he thinks is cowardly and vowed never to use unless he had no choice." Anabel added. "Out of the fifty-six challengers we've had, Ash is the only one to make this far and push us as hard as he did. I know for certain that he'll win." Anabel finished as the battle started.

"Registeel use Lock-on then Zap Cannon!" Brandon ordered, still peeved he had to use Explosion.

"Primeape counter with Substitute then the Focus Blast." Ash ordered. The Undisputed P1 Champion created a substitute, taking the form a stuffed chibi of him, which took the Lock-on and then the Zap Cannon. Primeape gathered a ball of white energies before launching the Focus Blast at the Iron Pokemon and scored a direct hit.

"Registeel get in close with a barrage of Metal Claws!"

"Primeape show him your prowess with Close Combat!"

The Iron Pokemon and the Pig Monkey Pokemon charged towards each other with the intent to bash each other's head in. Metal Claw met glowing fist as the two pokemon engaged in a brutal dance of fisticuffs, with the Undisputed P1 Champion doing more damage than his Steel-type foe. Brandon gnashed his teeth, seeing that Ash and his Primeape were pushing him and Registeel back. He had to find a way to get the advantage and maintain it!

"Registeel use Focus Punch then break off so you can use Hyper Beam!"

"Oh no you don't! Primeape beat 'em down with Fire Combat!" Primeape ignited his fists in fire and used its newly mastered combination: Fire Combat a fusion of the Fighting-type Close Combat and the Fire-type Fire Punch. Now the Pig Monkey Pokemon was dealing 4x ultra-effective damage to the Iron Pokemon. Registeel groaned as it was pelted with the ultra-effective combination move Fire Combat, unable to follow through with Brandon's orders due to the vicious tenacity of Primeape. As for Primeape, he was having the time of his life taking it to the Iron Pokemon.

After a few more moments, Primeape ended Fire Combat and jumped back, sizing up his opponent. Registeel's steel colored complexion was now blackened, various burn-like bruises covered its body, its 'eyes' flashing wildly and with one final groan, collapsed defeated. Everyone was silent as they stared at the scene with wide eyes; Brandon of the Battle Pyramid and strongest of the Kanto Frontier Brains has been defeated. It took a few moments for Scott's brain to register the scene before smiling like a loon and declaring Ash the winner.

"Registeel is unable battle. The round goes to Ash and Primeape. Since Pyramid King Brandon has lost all six of his pokemon, the match goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet!" Scott declared as the room erupted with cheers.

"YEAH ASH YOU DID IT! YOU BEAT THE BATTLE FRONTIER!"-came from Ash's friends.

"HE ACTUALLY BEAT THE KANTO BATTLE FRONTIER!" came from the shocked Frontier Brains. Well all of them except Anabel who knew that Ash would win.

Ash raced onto the field and hugged Primeape who gleefully returned it as Pikachu gave the Pig Monkey Pokémon a nuggie as they celebrated their victory. Brandon recalled his fallen pokemon before heading over to Ash.

"You should be proud of yourself Ash. You are the first person to beat the Kanto Battle Frontier. So I, Pyramid King Brandon, give you your final symbol, the Brave Symbol!" Brandon said as he presented the golden symbol to Ash. Ash took the symbol with pride and did his victory pose.

"Alright! We won the Brave Symbol and beat the Battle Frontier!" Ash said with glee as Primeape flexed his muscles and Pikachu gave a V for victory.

"Well Ash, here you go, the Battle Frontier Trophy; proof of your victory over the Kanto Battle Frontier." Scott said as he approached the intrepid trainer with the trophy. The trophy itself was large, standing at five feet tall, a volleyball sized pokeball made of pure diamond, and the band was made of platinum and inlaid with sapphires. It rested a on a platinum pedestal with its front, back and side sections made of sapphire. In the center of the pedestal was an 8"x10" plaque for Ash to place his Frontier Symbols in. Ash and the others gaped at the beauty of the trophy that Scott presented him. Even the Frontier Brains never saw the trophy of winning the Battle Frontier.

Ash gingerly took the trophy, placing his Frontier Symbols in the plaque before raising the trophy above his head and getting cheers from those around him.

"Well since you're the first to win the Battle Frontier, we're going to have a party in your honor Ash!" Scott said jovially. "I hope Charles and Johto Champion Lance can stay?"

"Of course old friend! This battle was beyond fantastic! Especially with three back-to-back legendaries!" Charles Goodshow said with a belly laugh.

"I too will stay for the party since I'm not needed for the next week or so. Besides I want to talk to Ash about that brilliant combination he made." Lance, Champion of Johto spoke.

"We can use the Battle Pyramid since we're already here." Brandon spoke. "It won't take long for the chiefs to whip something up for all us." Brandon added.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

_**Few Hours Later**_

Ash chuckled as he looked around the auditorium of the Battle Pyramid, seeing everyone was having a good time at his celebration party. Mr. Goodshow and Scott were animated in a friendly conversation, the two cracking up at random moments when something funny was told. Lance and Brandon were together, mostly trading stories of their various travels. Noland and Max were talking about various fact of various pokemon they knew. Greta and May were fighting over the food; apparently there was only one piece of pie left and the two wanted it for themselves.

Lucy had Brock all to herself and from the looks of it, Brock was happy that he was not getting cock-blocked by Max. Lucy was practical all over Brock; sitting on his lap and grinding her ass into his crotch every now and then while gently stroking his cheek. Brock maybe getting lucky tonight. The brains were together just talking, eating and having fun. The pokemon themselves were out and about having fun.

As for Ash himself, he was drinking some punch while hanging out with Anabel. The two were chatting happily, trading stories of their travels, Anabel telling Ash how she became the Salon Maiden of the Battle Tower. It interested him sense he didn't know how Scott recruited the brains. The Battle Frontier lived up to the hype about the brains rivaling the abilities of an Elite Four member.

**BOOM**

Everyone turned their heads to the destroyed skylight, only for Ash and his crew to groan quite loudly and reluctantly get up to deal with the annoyance that will forever be Team Rocket.

_Prepare for trouble from the skies!_

_From beyond the stars, a nasty surprise!_

_An evil as old as the galaxy..._

_...sent here to fulfill our destiny!_

_Plus, there's me!_

_To denounce the evils of truth and love!_

_To extend our reach to the stars above!_

_Jessie!_

_And James!_

_And Meowth da name!_

_Anywhere there's peace in the universe..._

_...Team Rocket..._

_...Will be there..._

_To make everything worse!_

_Wobbuffet!_

With the lame ass motto done, the Team Rocket members then started crying like babies. Everyone, human and pokemon, looked on worried and confused at this newest development.

"Huh... why are you... why are you guys crying?" Ash ventured. The four only cried harder before getting themselves composed.

"(Sniffle)... It's because this is the last time we get to do our motto!" Jessie wailed as she comically blew her nose.

"Come again?" Ash asked wanting to hear this. This time James answered, far more composed than his partner.

"Well Ash, we've been doing this bit for going on four years now, and really we've reached the limit." James began. "Not once have we actually succeeded in any of our hair-brained schemes simply because you were always there to stop us. Ever since that day we first met back in Viridian City when you stopped us from stealing those sick and injured pokemon, we've followed you on a fool's errand. Every twist and turn, you've thwarted not only us but Team Rocket as a whole. Costing the syndicate millions if not billions of dollars and getting the top brass locked up or killed." James explained to the intrepid trainer who raised his eyebrow.

"Right now, Team Rocket has splintered into various factions ever since you drove off Giovanni." Jessie interjected. "It's pretty much a civil war in Team Rocket; all the groups vying for the position of Team Rocket Supreme Commander. The G-men and Interpol are having a field day as the factions are weakening themselves enough for the two to swoop in and take 'em out." the redhead sighed. "After talking about it, the three of us decided it was to time quit, so we made a deal with Interpol so we could live our lives without fear. Giving them all the information we had, we were given amnesty and cleared of any crimes we accumulated."

"We'z cam' herez to apologiz' for allz the shitz wez put ya and da other twerps thru over the yearz." Meowth spoke. "Ya knoz' wipe the slate clean and startz ova."

Ash raised his eyebrow a bit higher when he heard that, and thought it over. Jessie, James and Meowth had been a major annoyance ever since he first them met all those years ago. The lame ass motto, the botched attempts at pokemon thefts, and those crappy mecha really grated on Ash's nerves. Yes he did respect them a bit for their tenacity, but really after some many damn failures, pathetic failures, one should know when to throw in the towel. So after finally sitting down and thinking over their various misadventures, the three have realized that it's time to quit while they still have a chance to.

"Fine, I accept your apology. But what are you going to do now?" Ash asked wanting to know.

"Well my father recently passed away from lung cancer, all those years smoking came back to bite him in ass. With it, I've gained my inheritance and was able to void the engagement with Jessiebelle." James said happily, Ash and Brock knowing he was happy not to get married to such a woman. "So I'm going back to high-society, taking Jessie with me as my fiancé."

"HA! I told ya Brock! Pay up!" Ash shouted to his long-time friend.

"DAMN! Ash was actually right!" Brock grumbled angrily.

"Wait what's going on?" Jessie asking the million pokedollar question.

"Well you see, Brock and I had an ongoing bet to see if you two (Ash points to Jessie and James) were in a relationship or not. I bet that you two were while Brock bet you weren't. With James revealing you're engaged, I won the bet so thank you!" Ash explained.

"Whatever." Jessie said with a shrug. "Also we would like to ask you a favor Ash."

"What?"

"Would you take Meowth with you and train him?"

"You want me train Meowth?"

"Yeaz, wellz seeing howz happy and strongz ya pokemonz are, wellz I wantz to be strongz too." Meowth explained. "Soz will ya makez me ya pokemon?"

Ash thought it over; since they were given amnesty, then Meowth won't have any problems if someone recognizes him. Plus, since he can talk, then Ash would be able to communicate with his pokemon and any others he would want.

"Fine, welcome to the team." Ash said as he pulled an empty pokeball and gently tapped Meowth on the head with it. Meowth didn't put a fight as he sucked into the ball; a loud ping was heard signifying the successful capture. Ash quickly pushed a button on his pokedex to keep the ball on his person so he can tell his pokemon about their newest member himself. That way there won't be any problems if Meowth was transferred to the Oak Ranch and the talking pokemon gave Professor Oak a heart attack. Arceus knows what the professor would do to Meowth to learn how the Scratch Cat Pokémon learned how to talk.

"Thanks Ash. Knowing that you have Meowth will set our hearts at ease." Jessie said thanking Ash with a brief hug before joining her fiancé in their hot air balloon. The two took off leaving the Battle Pyramid and heading towards their now bright future.

"Wow, to think that those three would willingly give up and hand over Meowth." Max said as he ate his cake. "So what did the winner get if either you or Brock won?"

"Well if I won, Brock promised to give me that Old Amber he had. If he won, I had to read his Icha-Icha collection and get him the latest edition." Ash answered Max.

"So you get new pokémon if you won, but if you lost you had to read a collection of books and get Brock the latest edition of said books? What kind of bet is that?" Max asked, too young to know that Icha-Icha is actually a well-written and highly popular porno/erotica book series.

"Not all bets have to have such serious conditions." Brock said as Lucy continued to violate his personal space bubble. Not that he minded. "The bet started out as a joke and became semi-serious but was still a joke for me and Ash so course the conditions wouldn't be too serious."

"Oh." Max said though it still didn't make sense to him. "So what is Icha-Icha and why did Ash have to read it if he lost the bet?"

"You'll have to wait until you're older before we tell you that little buddy." Ash said to the younger child. "Just be patient and before you know it you'll be hanging out with me and Brock-O when we have our Guy's Night out."

Max just shrugged his shoulders before going back to his cake. The others went back to having a good time and picked up where they left off in their conversations. As Ash was about to go sit with Anabel again, he was approached by Lance who wanted to talk to him.

"So what did you want to talk about Lance?" Ash asked as he sipped his punch.

"The most important is about your dealings with the crime syndicates you've faced thus far. What those former Team Rockets members said sparked something that should be addressed quickly." Lance said getting serious.

"What about my dealings with Teams Rocket, Magma and Aqua?" Ash asked the Johto Champion. "I helped take them down, Wallace and Steven can vouch for since they were there when I stopped Groundon and Kyogre with Rayquaza."

"And vouch they did Ash. When the G-Men were sent in to help, only to find that you once again stopped a global disaster, my superiors decided that a trainer who has been traveling for three to four years could take down three of the most notorious criminal teams that the G-Men and other various organizations have spent years trying to take down was worthy of joining the G-Men." Lance said as he pulled out an official G-Men badge and handing it to a stunned Ash.

"This badge signifies that you are a trainee of the G-Men organization, being sponsored by myself. As such I'll be your teacher until you're a full-fledged G-Men operative." Lance explained as he waited for Ash to take the badge.

"I'm honored Lance, I really I am but I can't join the G-Men." Ash said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Any reason why?"

"I'm already a part-time Pokémon Ranger." Ash said before explaining how that came about. When he was done Lance was shaking his head at the adventure.

"Well don't worry about it then Ash. We do a lot of work with the Rangers so either way, we might teaming up again in the near future." Lance said patting Ash on the back and leaving for the party again. Ash also rejoined the party, hooking back up with Anabel and telling her why Lance wanted to see him. Anabel, surprised that her crush is a Pokémon Ranger, put it on the back burner to focus more on getting Ash for herself.

As the party wound down, everybody began getting themselves together and leaving. Scott pulled Ash aside to tell him to meet him [Scott] at the Battle Frontier HQ in Vermillion City at noon tomorrow. When Ash asked why, Scott just answered he wanted give an offer of a lifetime, which left Ash confused. Scott promised he'll clarify when they met the next day. Most of the brains left for their facilities, with Lucy 'kidnapping' Brock, and Anabel taking Ash, May and Max back to her place. Lance called out his Dragonite and left for Blackthorn, while Charles bunked with Scott at the Battle Frontier HQ.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

_**Tohjo Falls: Anabel's Mansion**_

Ash sighed as he went down to the kitchen for a drink. He really couldn't sleep; after winning the Battle Frontier and dealing his feelings for Anabel, the Intrepid Trainer had a lot on his mind. He realized he did indeed have a crush on the girl but didn't know how to handle the situation.

Setting down the glass of OJ he had, Ash decided to get some professional advice; he called his mother. He knew it was late, but he really needed some help and he knew that his mom would have the answers he sought. Waiting for a few moments, his mom finally picked up.

_(Hello, Ketchum residence.) _Delia Ketchum said trying to be polite despite being woken up at such an hour.

"Hey mom." Ash said getting his mom to fully wake up. Delia snapped awake at hearing precious baby boy's voice.

_(Ash honey! Not that I'm happy to hear from you, but why at such an hour?) _Delia asked her son.

"I need some serious advice mom." Ash said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "While traveling the Battle Frontier, I met this girl and we just clicked. I'm beginning to realize that I have a crush on her, but I don't know what to do." He explained.

_(Ah young love.) _Delia sighed remembering her times with Keith. _(Well it may be hard, but just tell her how you feel. If she feels the same then you test the waters and see if it works. Maybe invite her to travel with you to better help you two explore the feelings.) _Delia suggested.

"That's the thing mom; she's one of the Frontier Brains here at the Battle Frontier." Ash said getting his mom to nod. "I don't know if she can even leave. I mean I still want to travel and compete in leagues and fulfill my goal of becoming a Pokémon Master. I don't know if I can stay here with her." He said getting Delia to understand. He was torn between his desire to be the best trainer the world had ever seen and his budding feelings for this Frontier Brain girl.

_(Well the only thing I can suggest you do is talk to this girl. Tell her you have feelings for her, but you still want to travel. Just talk to her and see if a compromise can be reached.) _Delia suggested to her son. _(If she can't accept that you want to fulfill your goals first and pursue a romance later, then she's not the one for you. There are plenty of fish in the sea honey; this won't be the first crush you'll have. I promise that you'll meet that one girl who will just complete you.)_ she said to her son who nodded.

"Thanks mom, and good night." Ash said before hanging up the video phone. "Just talk to her. It can't be that hard. Can it?"

"Actually it can be most of the time." Anabel said making herself known. Due to her emphatic nature she sensed the turmoil in Ash's feelings. Knowing that she would have only one chance to confess and hopefully get him to stay with her, the Salon Maiden followed and heard his conversation with his mother. "I didn't mean to spy but I sensed the turmoil in your feelings, being empathic and all and wanted to see what was wrong." She explained. "Let's talk in my office."

Ash nodded and let her lead him to her office where they could talk. Along the way he noticed her nightwear; a sheer lavender teddie with purple trim. It reached her thighs, showing off her nice and smooth legs. He watched the sway of her slender hips, the up and down movement of her pert rear end. Shaking himself of such thoughts, Ash steeled himself for this 'meeting'.

Once in the office, Ash noted the color scheme was like that of the rest of the mansion; various shades of purples, lavenders and lilacs. The walls were a cool violet color, the crown molding being lavender. The room spanning rug was a plush purple, very soft and comfortable under his feet. There was a large couch on the other side of the room, lilac in color. The leather chairs at her desk were lavender with violet trim. The only things that weren't purple and its various shades were the large oaken desk with a rich and dark stain, and the white computer on said desk.

Taking a seat on the couch, the two spent a few moments to collect their thoughts and it was Ash who went first.

"Look Anabel, I like you." He said getting a faint blush from the lilac beauty. "I like you more than a friend. There is something about you that the other girls I've met thus far just don't have. I want to explore these feelings but…"

"But you don't know if that means giving up your dream." She finished remembering his earlier conversation. "I like you too Ash, as more than friend. I also want to explore these feelings we have and I know a way how." She said with a sly smile.

"How?" Ash asked curious at Anabel's proposal.

"Simple we compromise on our desires." She said getting a raised eyebrow from her crush. "You want to explore your feelings for me, but that conflicts with your goal of becoming a Pokémon Master. I want to explore my feelings for you but since I can't travel unless it's my scheduled down time and even then it wouldn't be for long."

"So what exactly is the compromise?" Ash said getting a bit impatient.

"You accept Scott's offer to join the Battle Frontier." Anabel answered. Raising a hand to forestall his questions, she continued on. "I know that Scott approached you and asked that you meet with him tomorrow at the BF HQ to discuss an offer. That offer is to become a member of the Battle Frontier, to be a Frontier Brain like me." She explained. "Scott is very accommodating to those who earn his interests, and he'll do what he can to make you comfortable. Just listen to him and I promise you won't regret it." She said getting a contemplative look from her crush.

While he didn't know much about being a Frontier Brain, it would give him a chance to be with Anabel. Plus Anabel wouldn't lie to him about this; he could see in her jewel-like lilac eyes the care and love for him, so he'll trust her on this.

"Alright," he said after several tense moments of silence. "I'll listen to Scott's offer to see if being a Frontier Brain will help us." He said getting Anabel to hug him tightly. Ash returned hug, his heart fluttering from the contact. Anabel leaned back, so happy she managed to find a way to keep Ash with her that she leaned forward and kissed him.

Ash stiffened, but quickly relaxed and leaned into the kiss, deepening it by licking Anabel's lips. The lilac beauty gasped, allowing Ash's tongue to enter her mouth. The dance was clumsily, yet conveyed the feelings they held for each other. Breaking apart with thin strand of salvia between, they stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

"I love you Ash." Anabel whispered.

"I love you Anabel." Ash said as he leaned in to kiss her again. Anabel happily obliged as they embraced each other, Anabel teleporting them to her master suite where after several make out sessions, they went to bed cuddling the other in their arms.

* * *

><p>The revised chapter 2 is done. I am revising the chapters I've already done so far due to the changes I am making in this story. In the revised chapter 1, the girls in the harem have been changed and decreased in number. This is so I can manage them more easily later on when I introduce them. I'll try to get chapter 3 out as soon as I can. Yes Ash will be getting an Aerodactyl since it the fastest of all Rock-types and it fits Ash's battle style.<p>

So read and review. Flames will be ignored. I'm out this mutha.


	3. The Eighth Brain

RWOL is back with chapter 3 of The Ultimate Frontier Brain.

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokémon and its related works.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: The Eighth Brain

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Vermillion City: Kanto Battle Frontier HQ**

Ash really had to wonder if Scott was seriously trying too hard to overcompensate for something. So far since he met the man and began his journey through the Kanto Battle Frontier, Ash was left in wonder at the engineering marvels that were the battle faculties. Kanto was known for its engineering feats since it didn't have legends of its own like Johto, Hoenn and the other regions.

The Kanto Battle Frontier HQ once again showed of the technological prowess of Kanto construction; being a few floors shorter than the Battle Tower, seemed to equal the Battle Tower's square footage, but was in the shape of a hexagon and not the normal square most buildings were.

The door was arched, with a miniature version of the Battle Frontier's insignia at the point of the arch. Walking in, Ash was impressed once again with the layout of the lobby. Striding over to the desk clerk, Ash told the young woman he had appointment with Scott, who confirmed it a few moments later when the clerk called her boss. One boring elevator ride, later, Ash and Scott had their meeting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kanto Battle Frontier HQ: Scott's Office**

"Are you serious? You really want me to become a Frontier Brain?" Ash asked 'shocked', given that Anabel told him about the offer last night, so he had a bit of time to practice his acting skills.

Scott just laughed boisterously. "Why wouldn't I, Ash? You're one of the best battlers I've ever seen! Especially now that Charizard of yours is listening to you!"

Ash flinched slightly at the reminder of his very first Pokémon League Conference before nodding his head, accepting Scott's point.

"So, what exactly would being a Frontier Brain require?" Ash asked tentatively, wanting to know all the facts and remembering Anabel's words about Scott accommodating him.

Scott beamed at him, sensing an opening. "Surprisingly little, actually. Since you've beaten all of the current Brains you're going to be last in the rotation and, believe me, you'll have _plenty_ of forewarning when someone manages to beat Brandon." Scott explained.

The fourteen year old looked contemplative, this actually wasn't sounding so bad. "So, how would I get back to Kanto if I'm out of the region?"

"Ash, really! Brandon has a flying pyramid! Getting back to Kanto would be the absolute least of your worries. I have a ship nearing completion that I planned on giving the winner of the Battle Frontier if he/she accepted my offer. Of course Anabel could always help you train an Abra; you could use a psychic-type…" Scott trailed off rubbing his chin, imagining Ash's completely unorthodox battle style incorporating an Alakazam.

Ash looked deep in thought for a few moments, ignoring Scott's silent contemplation of him. He glanced at Pikachu, riding his shoulder as always. Pikachu looked back at his trainer and gave a little grin and nod "Cha!"

"I'll do it." Ash suddenly said, completely interrupting Scott's ramblings about what type of Pokémon Ash should try to capture. Did he say a Gible? That evolved into the Pseudo-Legendary Garchomp! Oh hell yeah Ash was going to capture himself a Gible.

Scott broke into a huge grin and clapped his hands together. "That's fantastic! I can't wait to inform the others, this is going to be absolutely huge!"

Scott's enthusiasm was so contagious that Ash found himself grinning and bouncing on the balls of his feet a little bit, this was going to be awesome!

"So, what do I do first?"

His new boss immediately settled down and gave Ash a solemn look. "Now Ash, now we do one of the worst, most awful, most horrendous tasks required of us."

Ash groaned when realized what Scott was talking about.

"Paperwork!"

Fucking shit!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arceus damned paperwork. That was as bad as when Ash did his trainer registration forms which also included his official adult registration forms and his bank account forms for the Pallet Town Bank.

"Okay, Ash, we need to head to Pallet Town next." Scott told his newest soon-to-be employee.

"Why's that, Scott?"

Scott looked unusually solemn and pierced Ash with a serious look for once. "Ash even though laws state that you're an adult since becoming a trainer, I'd like to cover all bases by informing your mother. This way she won't be able to try to take any legal actions against me and organization." he explained.

Ash nodded in understanding. There were some parents still trying to get the _**Pokemon Trainer-Coordinator Adult Act**_ to be reformed. The acted stated that all children wishing to become either a Pokemon trainer or coordinator would become a legal adult in the eyes of the law. It made since if a child could freely travel the world without adult supervision and deal with immensely powerful creatures of supernatural origin on a daily basis. The act also had a proviso that stated there was no limit on age; meaning that if a child wanted to wait a few years then they could still become a trainer.

"I understand Scott but don't worry about my mom. She's quite understanding and open-minded about things." Ash to the man who smiled.

"Well then let's go see what she'll about this then!" Scott said standing up and twirling car keys around his finger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Pallet Town**

After a speedy and bumpy ride from Vermillion to Pallet, Ash got out of Scott's Range Rover, basking in the feeling of being in his home town. Gently taking hold of his trophy (which surprisingly did not break despite Scott's maniac-like driving), Ash smiled as he thought over his battles that he won allowing him to hold this beautiful trophy.

"So Ash, this is where you grew up eh? It's a nice and quiet place with lots of hidden potential." Scott mused. "Having a Frontier facility here will help unlock that potential and put Pallet Town on the map!"

Ash looked around his childhood home, the idyllic setting putting a smile on his face, and silently agreed with Scott. He gave a discrete look at some new construction in the southeastern part of Pallet Town, a foundation being set-up for a very large building that only Ash knew about.

_It's coming along quite nicely. _Ash mused to himself before focusing on his current matters. Smiling, he ran up to the door and practically busted it down in his anticipation of telling his mother the good news.

"Mom! Hey Mom, you here?" Ash called out to his mother.

"Mime!"

"In here honey!"

Ash turned to look into the kitchen where he saw his mother and Mimey washing up after their lunch. Delia Ketchum quickly wiped her hands on a dish cloth before rushing over to her son and pulling him into a rib cracking hug. "It's so good to see you again Ashy! How are you doing? How was the Battle Frontier?"

Ash blushed momentarily at the nickname before perking up with a huge smile on his face. Breaking free of the hug motioned to where he put the trophy, getting his mom to gasp at seeing such a magnificent trophy. She had seen trophies before but this one took the cake. She couldn't help the proud, beaming smile that came across her face.

"Oh, that's wonderful! I'm so proud of you!" Delia enthused, going in for another hug, crushing her son. Ash grunted, feeling his ribs groan in protest but endured it. "Oh what happened to your friends?" she asked as she released him and grasped the trophy.

"May and Max went back to Hoenn since they were only staying along for the Battle Frontier. Brock is spending time with his new girlfriend Pike Queen Lucy." Ash explained. Nodding, Delia took the trophy to place it among the others her son had.

"Nice place you got here, Ash, very homey, very quaint but not in a bad way, I like it. Might have to buy myself a vacation home here for when I need to get away from it all and settle down." Scott said breaking up the scene.

"Oh, Scott! Sorry, in all the excitement of seeing my Mom again I completely forgot what we were here to do." Ash laughed sheepishly.

"No worries, Ash! It's a great feeling coming home again after so long away. So, where's your mother so we can finalize these signatures?" Scott asked, holding up a thick folder of documents.

"Ash honey, who's your friend?" Delia asked, coming back from putting Ash's Frontier trophy near his display of accomplishments. She was going to have to get a bigger display cabinet if Ash brought home more trophies like that.

"Ah! Sorry, let me introduce myself Ma'am. My name is Scott, and I own the Battle Frontier that your amazingly talented son just finished demolishing." Scott introduced. Ash was blushing from the praise but couldn't help the stupidly proud grin that came over his face. He was amazing, wasn't he?

"Mom, Scott and I have something we need to talk to you about" Ash said, trying to sound serious but his silly grin and the bubbly excitement just under the surface was showing through easily.

"Well, come along then, we can talk it over in the dining room."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you want to hire my little Ashy to be one of your Frontier Brains?" Delia was slightly incredulous with a big heaping side order of awe. She had no idea her son was _that_ talented; taking on Legendaries and winning? She was fit to burst with pride.

"Your son has one of the most unorthodox, unpredictable and effective battle styles I've ever seen, Mrs. Ketchum. He is, quite simply, the most talented individual to enter the Pokémon League in the last decade."

Ash looked at Scott slightly shocked. He had no idea that the man thought so highly of him. "Scott, I don't know what to say, I'm not that good, am I?"

Scott looked at Ash and his mother with a shockingly serious face. "Ash, do you have any idea how rare it is for a trainer as young as you are to consistently advance so far in the competition? You got top sixteen in your very first League ever; afterwards you again advanced far in the Silver conference, this time climbing all the way to Top 8. In Hoenn, a region that had many Pokémon that you'd never seen before in your life you advanced to the Top 8 again. You're the youngest trainer in the history of the Orange League to ever become Champion. You're the very first trainer to ever conquer the Kanto Battle Frontier." Scott continued, noticing Ash's shocked expression. "Did you think you were the first person to ever attempt it?"

"You did kind of make it sound that way." Ash admitted sheepishly.

"Ash, there have been fifty-six trainers before you; none of them have ever defeated Brandon, if they even got that far. You are astoundingly naturally gifted in the art of Pokémon Training and Battling. How much extra training did you put in before your various league competitions?"

"Well," Ash stopped momentarily, blushing in embarrassment. "I never actually specifically trained much for the League finals in any of my competitions." Ash continued, his blush worsening at how negligent that sounded to him in hindsight.

"Exactly! Ash, you have what it takes to be one of the best, if not _the_ best Pokémon Trainer in the history of the world if you put more effort into it! Being a Frontier Brain will get both you and your Pokémon immense battle experience. You will, of course, have to face the occasional challenger, probably around fifty a year after you officially start your duties depending on the Brain rotation, but next to being a Gym leader, this will be the best learning experience you could wish for."

Delia was looking slightly shocked after Scott's passionate speech, she had known her baby boy was a good trainer, but her focus had always been on Pokémon research as a student of Professor Oak, never on battling.

Scott continued. "But Ash, you need to understand, this is a huge responsibility. You'll need to train your Pokémon harder than ever before. You'll need to support them, nurture them and help them grow to be the most powerful Pokémon that they can be."

Delia finally decided to speak up, placing a comforting hand over Ash's that was sitting limply on the table; she looked Scott in the face and asked a question that had actually been troubling her. "What about continuing his journey? If I know my Ash, and I do, he'll want to keep going, and keep competing in Pokémon League Conferences. In fact, Professor Oak was going to tell him about the new league in Sinnoh. Registration for its next scheduled League starts in a years' time since the most recent one just ended. Is Ash going to be able to compete in the leagues still?"

"That is not a problem Mrs. Ketchum." Scott said, laughing off the question. "Pyramid King Brandon, formerly the strongest of the Frontier Brains, has a battle facility with full flight capability. And I told Ash before coming here, there is a ship nearing completion that I planned on giving to the winner of the Battle Frontier if he/she agreed to join." He explained to the shocked mother. "Besides, I _want_ Ash to keep competing. The Frontier and Leagues aren't officially connected in any way, and are only loosely associated due to my friendship with Director Goodshow. I want him to keep battling, keep competing and keep striving to be the absolute best trainer that he can be. I want him to be so unbeatable that trainers come from all over the nation to challenge Ash Ketchum, the Ultimate Frontier Brain."

Delia frowned slightly as something occurred to her. "This may sound a bit presumptuous, Scott, but what is Ash's pay scale going to be like?"

Ash jerked slightly, breaking out of his daydreams of him and his Pokémon getting better and better, becoming the best trainer in the world and winning leagues. He'd completely forgotten that he was going to be receiving a paycheck for this.

Scott gave a half sinister half gleeful grin; he always enjoyed this part of it. The shock and then utter disbelief that the new Brains always showed at their new salary was an endless source of amusement to him. Pulling out the top document from his folder, he gently slid it across to Delia for her inspection.

Ash looked over his mother's shoulder, trying to make heads or tails of what was in front of him. In this position, he was perfectly situated to catch his mother as she fainted dead away. Slightly panicked, he scanned the document looking for what had put her in this state before his eyes picked out a number. "Uh, Scott is this your phone number… or fax number?"

Scott couldn't stop laughing after that question. "No Ash! That's your new salary should you accept! The Battle Frontier is a worldwide organization with facilities in twenty-three different regions! Our battles are televised to over a hundred different nations all over the world and after your performances, I expect that we'll start getting even more challengers than ever before."

Ash was actually fairly close to hyperventilating. As he felt his mother stirring in his arms he straightened her out in her chair, allowing her to sit up before slumping back down in his own. "Why so many zeroes?"

Scott instantly got serious again, looking Ash straight in the eye and making sure he had his attention before continuing. "Ash, you and your Pokémon are going to be training like you never have before. You're going to be spending the next five years of your life becoming the best trainer you possibly can be before contract renewal comes up. That means giving your Pokémon the best possible medical care, the best possible diet and the best possible training that money can buy. I cannot stress this enough, Ash, if you sign that document, you will be required to become one of the best Pokémon trainers in the world. Are you ready for that?"

Ash gained an uncustomary serious expression before looking at his constant partner and companion of the last three-to-four years. Pikachu looked back at his trainer, his best friend and his brother in everything but species and got a blinding smile on his face "Pi!" getting an energetic nod of approval bolstered Ash's confidence and he looked back at Scott with a solemn face.

"Just one question."

"Anything Ash, anything at all."

"Will I have to wear an outfit like Tucker does?"

After Scott had calmed down and was breathing normally again, he met Ash's gaze and, still grinning replied; "No, you won't have to wear a fairy outfit. Honestly, I don't understand that man myself but he's a damn fine battler."

Ash only had one question left. "Do you have a pen?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kanto Battle Frontier HQ: Scott's Office**

"Alright Ash, now that you're now my newest employee, it's time to pick out your battle facility and trainer class." Scott said as he retrieved a binder to place Ash's papers in. He also retrieved a lap top that he placed in front of Ash. "This Ash holds all the designs for future battle facilities for the Battle Frontiers. Your Trainer Class will be determined by the facility you choose." Scott explained to Ash. Taking the laptop, Ash scrolled through the numerous designs, trying to find one that he liked.

In three hours, Ash had gone through at least 150 designs before he finally came upon one that caught his attention. The design's name was the **Battle Fortress**: a large military-like fortress in the shape of a pentagon, with three large multi-type battle arenas, a section called the Battle Club with a large gymnasium and a swimming pool where trainers can train their Pokémon on various equipment such as running machines with obstacles, dumbbells and a swimming pool with waves; a section called the Battle Institute, a large, fully stocked and operational Pokémon Center with its own pharmacy, a decent sized department store that sells nearly everything a trainer/coordinator needs, and a restaurant.

"This one," Ash said showing the file to Scott. Scott looked over the design, surprised that Ash would choose that one, but shrugged. If that was the one Ash wanted, then he would get it.

"Alright," Scott said book marking the page. He'll have to contact his land developers to see how much the land near and in Pallet Town were worth. Once that was done and he had the lands, he'll contact his contractors to start construction. "The Battle Fortress now your battle facility and will be located in Pallet Town. Your trainer rank will be the… **Fortress Lord**!" Scott said in grandiose flair getting Ash to sweatdrop. "Now let's give your fellow Frontier Brains a surprise!"

"Huh?" Ash asked curiously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Battle Frontier HQ; a few hours later**

Scott smiled a mile wide smile as his Frontier Brains filtered into his office wondering what their eccentric owner wanted now. Boy would they be surprised at his announcement. As Noland, Greta, Tucker, Lucy, Spencer, Brandon and Anabel sat around chatting and trying to figure out what Scott was playing at this time. Though among them, Anabel was especially worried; wringing her hands every now and then as she hoped to the Alpha Pokémon itself that Ash accepted Scott's offer.

"Well then let's get this party started." Scott announced getting the brains to focus on him. "The reason I called this meeting is to reveal that we now have a new Frontier Brain to join us." Scott said get looks of shock and curiosity. Anabel released a sigh and almost sagged in relief that Ash accepted the offer to become a Frontier Brain. Now they would be able to be together. "This trainer is now the true final challenge of the Kanto Battle Frontier; the one a challenger must defeat to become the Battle Frontier Champion." Scott said at the goggled eyes Brains (except Anabel). "This means as of now the Kanto Battle Frontier is complete and I'll look for new brains for the other Battle Frontiers." He revealed.

"Well don't keep us in the dark Scott, tell us who this powerful trainer is! I want to battle him to see if he's really as powerful as you claim." Greta said getting pumped up. She lived for these types of challenges and if this mystery trainer was as powerful as he was hyped up to being, then the battle would be glorious.

"I'll let him introduce himself; I'm sure you'll be surprised." Scott said smiling like a loon as he pointed to the door. The doors of Scott's office opened dramatically to reveal a figure with his head bowed down with a red and black cap covering it. The figure's clothes consisted of a blue short-sleeve hoodie, green and dark blue gloves, blue jeans, and black/white Nike shoes. A Pikachu was perched on the figure's shoulder smiling away as his owner raised his head revealing a mile wide smile on his face. Before the stunned Frontier Brains stood Ash Ketchum, the first person to defeat the Battle Frontier since its opening.

"Sup guys, surprised?" Ash said cocksurely to his fellow brains. Anabel started clapping which roused the others to start clapping as well. Ash merely blinked a bit before shrugging his shoulders and entering the room as the doors closed behind him. He strode forward and took a seat next to Anabel, getting the lilac haired girl to blush madly since she was insanely happy Ash is now a Frontier Brain.

"Now we have to begin Ash's initiation into our brotherhood." Scott began getting Ash's attention.

"I have to go through an initiation?" Ash asked the Battle Frontier creator.

"Yes you have to go through an initiation. By accepting to join the Battle Frontier, you are effectively stepping over to the other side. No longer will you be the challenger trying to get the prize, you will be the challenge that challengers will need to overcome to get your symbol. From now on you'll experience what it is like to be a Gym Leader, Elite Four member or League Champion." Scott explained. "For your initiation, you will spend the next six months to a year under one of your fellow Brains of your choosing to gain a better understanding of what being a Frontier Brain really is. So who is going to be your mentor for the next six months?" Scott asked putting Ash on the spot as being a brain meant being able to react under dire situations.

Ash was able to hide the smirk that wanted to creep up on his face. He already knew who he wanted to be his 'teacher', but to be fair to his future fellow Frontier Brains; he had to put on the act that he was thinking which one he wanted to train under.

_Factory Head Noland has awesome Pokémon, like that Venusaur and that Rhyhorn. He's even friends with an Articuno, the legendary Freeze Pokémon. However, he works with a lot of machines and inventions, I'm not sure if I can handle that. Besides, I already know how to take care of many Pokémon all at once now, courtesy of Brock's wisdom.'_Ash thought as he glanced at Noland.

_Arena Tycoon Greta is definitely energetic, almost hyper even. We both share the same passion for Pokémon battles and training. She also owns an excellent dojo for training Pokémon for different battles with that roulette wheel. But she also plays pretty rough, whether it's Pokémon battling or martial arts fighting. I don't know if I can handle her in any situation besides a battle. Oish…_

_Dome Ace Tucker has the media and the loud, obnoxious crowds of people swarming over him every day. Plus, he's an annoying show-off. I like the attention every now and then, but he literally lives on it. That makes him a definite no!_

_Pike Queen Lucy… I just can't seem to get a read on her. She looks like she's many things: nice, impatient, serious, quiet… It gives me a weird feeling to be around her, I just don't know what to expect from her. Maybe it's because she can be unpredictable when you least expect it. It's usually the quiet types. She even looked like she returned Brock's affections when he made his crazy advances on her. Then there was her 'kidnapping' him, and I don't really want to imagine what they did last night, considering Brock looked like he went through a meat grinder several times, and was mumbling about whips, chains, sour cream, and a branding iron this morning before I left to meet Scott. It would definitely be a big challenge studying under her, but I already know who I want._

_Palace Maven Spencer is really kind. He knows a lot about Pokémon and their ties with nature and stuff. But, he is often known for rambling on and on. I like nature and all, but I want to be awake in order to enjoy it._

_Pyramid King Brandon is awesome! He's a strong Trainer and enthusiastic adventurer but he is pretty strict. The fact he chewed me out for getting possessed by that dark spirit when it wasn't even my fault proves that. I think I should not pair up with Brandon, just as a safety precaution._

Then Ash glanced at Anabel, giving her a subtle wink, the Salon Maiden giving a subtle smile in return. "Scott the one I choose to be my mentor is Anabel." Ash said getting some groans from the others while Anabel was deliriously happy that the boy she was crushing on chose her to be his mentor. She fought the urge to scream, jump up and do a happy dance. She settled for giving Ash a loving gaze for choosing her.

"Well Ash has chosen and his decision is final. Anabel, help Ash understand the rigors of being a Frontier Brain. And Ash, your facility will be built in five-to-seven months." Scott said as he clapped and left while the others gave Ash congratulatory handshakes. Soon only Ash and Anabel were left in Scott's office. Ash turned to speak to Anabel when she suddenly flung herself at him, catching him off guard with her hug.

"You don't know how happy you made me when you chose me as your mentor, thank you." Anabel said looking Ash in his brownish-black eyes. Ash smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"Well we are trying to explore our feelings for each other, so when Scott said I'd get to choose my mentor…" Ash trailed seeing Anabel get it.

"Still thank you Ash." Anabel said leaning up a bit to kiss him on the cheek. Ash blushed a bit but smiled as he held Anabel in a hug.

"So what does this 'apprenticeship' entails?" Ash asked as he broke the hug. "Scott told me there isn't much to being a Frontier Brain but I think he wanted me to know more from my teacher."

"You're right." Anabel told him gesturing him to follow her. Leaving Scott's office, Anabel explained to her beloved about the rigors of being a Frontier Brain. "We are, to a degree, similar to Gym Leaders since we control and maintain the battle facilities. We oversee every facet of the facilities; ranging from various supplies, building maintenance and upgrades, helping out trainer and coordinators, things like that." Anabel explained to Ash who nodded. "Put time is mainly split between the paperwork (getting a grimace from Ash) for the facility and training. Every six months, Scott will have an inspection on the facility and grade you on how well you're doing your job; you know A, B, C, D, F." she said shrugging. "He'll go over the facility, see if there are any problems, if there is need for an upgrade, etc. Truthfully no one has ever gotten a grade of B." Anabel stated getting a whistle from Ash. "Since we have some time, I won't start teaching you until tomorrow, so what do you want to do?"

"We'll head to Pallet Town so you can meet my mom." Ash said getting Anabel to nod. "After that I'll meet with Professor Oak, check up on my pokémon and tell them about this new journey." Ash said as the just now left the Battle Frontier HQ.

"You wanna Fly of Teleport?" Anabel asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Pallet Town; Ketchum Residence**

"Ah so you're the lovely lady that has smitten my son." Delia said as she looked over Anabel. She seemed a bit tomboyish in Delia's eyes, like Misty but Anabel didn't dress 'slutty' as Misty does. A skimpy midriff baring tank top, short-shorts with red suspenders wasn't an outfit Delia liked to see on a young woman, especially one who is friends with her son. Delia looked over Anabel's appearance with a critical eye, already grading the young girl.

Anabel has lavender-purple hair with lilac eyes. She wore a white, gold trimmed dress shirt and lilac, calf-length dress pants, white calf-length dress socks and black dress shoes. Delia could easily see that Anabel bound her breasts, which meant she was either self-conscious about them or she was a bit too large for her liking and wanted to look smaller.

"Yes Mrs. Ketchum I am. I'm Salon Maiden Anabel, the Frontier Brain overseeing the Battle Tower of the Kanto Battle Frontier." Anabel introduced extending her hand. Delia took it in a firm handshake. Delia gestured for them to take a seat as she left and came back with some deli sandwiches and lemonade. The trio talked for an hour; mainly about Ash and Anabel's relationship; the dos and don'ts, how to compromise on problems, to listen to each, etc.

"The most important advice I can give you is to take your time." Delia said sagely. "There is no reason to rush things and possibly ruin the relationship." She imparted her wisdom to the two. "Now are you going to visit Samuel and tell him about your new position Ash?"

"Yeah. We were going to see him after this." Ash said polishing off the last sandwich. Thanking his mother with hug, Ash and Anabel left for the Oak Ranch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That is very interesting Ash." Professor Samuel Oak said stroking his chin. He never really imagined that Ash would settle down this early, but since he could still compete in leagues due to the loose affiliations between the Frontiers and Leagues.

"I was wondering if you could give me some advice Professor Oak." Ash asked the professor.

"But of course Ash. That's why I'm here." Oak said kindly. "There are only three things I can truly advise you on. 1) you should rotate your pokémon more so they can gain more battle experience. You have a lot of high-level pokémon but you don't really use them. 2) You should put far more effort in training. While you do train, it is not nor serious enough. If you truly do some serious training, you'll most likely win the next league you compete in. Besides most pokémon types actually like hardcore training regimes. I advise that you take maybe a few months to focus exclusively on training your pokémon. 3) You should take your more experienced pokémon with you whenever you go to a new region. I don't know why you don't do this but you've been crippling yourself because you're not using your more experienced pokémon." Oak told Ash who flinched.

Talking with Scott about his potential had caused him to realize he never _really trained _for his leagues. He trained, but it wasn't enough to actually win. Sure he got to the Top 16 in Kanto and then Top 8 in both Johto and Hoenn, but if he had actually and truly trained he could have most likely won. He resolved to be a better trainer after the loss he suffered in the Indigo League, and while he did get a bit better, he wasn't at the level he was truly meant to be at. But now with this new journey as a Frontier Brain, he _will _take his training seriously and be the trainer he's meant to be.

But now, he felt like he had been slapped. He never really thought about using his more experienced pokémon; that he could have won Johto and Hoenn if he rotated his more experienced pokémon. How did his pokémon feel when he just captured them, trained them a bit and just left them here when he left for a new region? He felt like kicking himself. He was inconsiderate to them; they didn't want to be cooped up here. They too wanted travel, see the world, train to face strong opponents and he didn't do that. He left them here on the Oak Ranch and went off until that region's league was over, came back with his new pokémon and started the cycle over again.

These thoughts brought forth a new question; "Why didn't he bring his more experienced pokémon with him?"

The answer came just as quickly as the question; he wanted to start over fresh in each region. He wanted to feel that feeling he felt the first day of becoming a trainer. Yet when he thought about it, he didn't feel it again. Sure there was the excitement of going to a new region and catching new pokémon, it just wasn't the same.

_Maybe because it can only be felt once. _Ash thought feeling depressed. "Thanks for the advice Professor. I'll be seeing my pokémon now." Ash said stiffly as he left. Anabel looked at her boyfriend in worry, having sensed his emotional turmoil over the advice. Following behind him, Anabel tried to figure out to help Ash since she is his teacher in the ways of the Frontier Brain.

"Ash, you can tell me anything. Remember your mom's advice about listening to each other." Anabel said almost pleading.

Ash sighed before sitting a nearby bench. "I'm an idiot. Agreeing to become a Frontier Brain has shown me some ugly truths about me." He began. "I've been negligent in my training and to my more experienced pokémon. If I had trained them more, actually pushed my pokémon to their limits, then maybe I would have won the Kanto, Johto and Hoenn leagues. Yeah I won the Orange League, but it's a minor league." He said sighing wanting to kick himself. "When it comes to my pokémon, I just leave them here while I'm off to a new region. If I had rotated them while in Johto and Hoenn, I would have most likely won the leagues there, but I didn't all because of wanting to feel the feeling I felt the first day of finally being a trainer." Ash huffed taking off his cap and ran a hand through his hair.

Anabel placed her hands on Ash's cheeks, getting him to look at her. "This is called growing up and maturing Ash." She smiled at him. "Having your faults pointed out is not meant to make you feel bad, but help you grow and learn from them." She explained. "Now that you know where and how you're doing wrong, you can take the needed steps to make the needed corrections to be a better person and trainer." She elaborated. Ash nodded, realizing she was right. This would help him in not making the same mistakes again and truly improve.

"Thanks Anabel." Ash said pecking her on the lips getting a beaming smile from the Salon Maiden. "Now let's see my pokémon!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow you have a lot of pokémon here Ash!" Anabel said in wonder as she looked around the massive acres of land that made up the Oak Ranch that held most of Ash pokémon. _'Yeah! It's gonna be challenge to train this many pokemon!' _she thought as she looked over the dozen+ pokemon.

There were his: Tarous, Venusaur, Blastoise, Pidgeot, Fearow, Kinglar, Snorlax, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Graveler, Muk, Onix, Slowking, Lapras, Houndour, Bayleaf, Quilava, Totodile, Aipom, Kabutops, Omastar, a Rhyperior that was once a Rhyhorn, Primeape, a shiny Scizor, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Donphan, a shiny Noctowl, Heracross, Blaziken, Secptile, Marshtomp, Nosepass, Swellow, Slaking (a gift from Norman), Hariyama and Breloom (gifts from Anthony as they were Primeape's training buddies), Hitmontop, Stantler, Sandslash, Magneton, Venomoth, Gyarados, Poliwrath, Ampharos, Parasect, Drowzee, Kangaskhan, Gligar, Gengar, Ninetails, Piloswine, Kingdra, Quagsire, Electabuz, Magmar, Sharpedo, Aggron, Torkoal, Glalie, Castform, Dragonite, Tyranitar and Salamence.

"I know. Most of them are from trades." Ash revealed getting Anabel to give him a look that screamed 'WTF?' He explained about the competition with a 'Swap-Meet', where trades could be made. He dominated the 'tournament' and was approached by several trainers who wanted to trade for his 'awesome Tarous' as they called him. He didn't want to trade this Tarous but remembered he had twenty-nine more he never used. He then explained that when he went to the Safari Zone to catch some pokémon, he ended up catching a herd of 30 Tarous because for some reason, no matter where he went, there were always a herd of Tarous in the way of his intended targets and caught the Tarous instead.

Since he used only one which is also the herd leader, he decided to trade the other 29 since he didn't really use or need them. He might as well trade to someone who would use them.

So he traded his 29 Tarous and got: a Rhyhorn who is now a Rhyperior, Nidoqueen, Onix, Houndour, Hitmontop, Slowking, Gengar, Sandslash, Ninetails, Piloswine, Ampharos, Parasect, Drowzee, Quagsire, Electabuz, Kangaskhan, Magmar, Vaporean, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Magneton, Venomoth, Dewgong which he traded for a Gyarados, Jumpluff and a Furret which were traded for the Magmar and Electabuzz, Poliwrath, Stantler, Kingdra, Dragonair that is now a Dragonite and a Pupitar that is now a Tyranitar. He traded Vaporean to Misty for a shiny Scyther she caught which is now the Scizor. He caught Nidoking and Graveler a few weeks before heading to Hoenn when the two were causing problems near the ranch and got his Bulbasaur involved and the battle had forced him to evolve into Ivysaur.

"Wow." That was all Anabel could say after the explanation. She couldn't imagine catching a herd of thirty Tarous even by accident only to trade 29 in a 'Swap-Meet' to get some useful pokémon.

Ash gave whistle, getting his pokémon to come over to him. "Alright guys I have some important news." Ash began with a serious expression on his face. "First I want to introduce to you my girlfriend Anabel." He said introducing the Salon Maiden to his pokémon. Anabel smiled and waved to her beloved's pokémon. Flareon went up to the lilac beauty, rubbing against her leg. Anabel smiled, picking up the Fire-type, holding it in her arms and petting it. Flareon purred as Anabel stroked his fur.

"He likes it." Ash smiled at her and revealing that Flareon is male. Anabel cooed a bit at the purring Fire-type. Not to be left out, Espeon raced up to Ash and into his arms so she too could be petted. Chuckling, Ash held Espeon and petted her before getting serious again.

"I am embarking on a new path. I'm sure that those who were with me have told you about the Battle Frontier." He asked getting nods. "Good. Well I have accepted the creator's offer to become a Frontier Brain. This path will be completely different from any other as we'll be the challenge that our challengers will need to overcome. As such, will be training like we never have. This path will push us to our limits and beyond." Ash explained to his pokémon. "Unlike the last times, I will be using all of you; we will unleash all of our full potential. Thus I will rotate you guys regularly to give you all a chance to gain battle experience." He said getting some cheers from his pokémon. Finally they would no longer be cooped up on the Oak Ranch and finally get some challenges to test themselves. They scattered, doing what they do normally, quite excited about this new path they were about to embark on.

Ash and Anabel walked about the ranch discussing the former's training.

"The first thing I need to know as your mentor is your battle style, which seems to be using stat increasing moves as well as pokémon with a great speed stat and being able to hit high-impact moves. Yet you seem to have some super-heavy weight pokémon in Snorlax, Golem, NidoKing and Queen, Onix, Rhyperior and Aggron." Anabel said as she looked over Ash's pokémon. "They are deceptively fast for their size, and have immense power behind their attacks. So you have some heavy-hitters in them." She stated. "Another thing you need to do is keep or your pokémon's move sets diverse and well-balanced." she said getting Ash's attention. "You seemed to have some moves that increase their attack, special attack stat and speed stat, but you need some for defense and special defense. Also add some moves that do both." She suggested getting nod from Ash. "Also lets not add anymore pokemon for now. As I said earlier, it's going to be challenge to train this many pokemon. So let's focus them and then add some new pokemon later, much later." she added and Ash nodded.

The two continued to talk about the various things Ash would need to do for this path. They made lists of the pokemon Ash should get later on, a list of the moves Ash should teach his pokemon and make sure their move set is well balanced also. Ash made the suggestion of Anabel getting a few types besides Psychic as a way to throw off her opponents. Citing they would only have a strategy for taking down her Psychic-types, but if she uses a Bug-, Ghost- or even a Dark-type then their strategy is out the window. Anabel thought it over and agreed since would be a valuable lesson; always come prepared for the unexpected.

Seeing the time due to the dusk, the two Brains left for the Ketchum residence, having a hearty dinner before leaving for Anabel's place but not before Delia gave them a parting gift.

"Ash, Anabel I have something for you two." She said handing them a large cardboard box. "Being young and all, there are times where your youth will get the better of you..."

"Uh... where are going with this mom?" Ash asked wondering about the chill up and down his spine.

"Oh honey you need more patience." Delia gently chided her son. "Getting to the point, that box contains Sex-Ed material."

"WHAT?!" Ash and Anabel shouted in tandem, their faces blushing bright red.

"You are young and in love and there will be times that your love will get the better of you and... well I'm not ready to be a grandmother just yet." she said as the two got redder. "As such I'm giving you two these Sex-Ed materials so in case your love does get the better of you, you can use proper protection." she explained getting hesitant/understanding nods. "Also there are in-depth videos in there that will explain how to properly have sex and explains everything else associated it; vanilla sex, oral sex, anal sex, how to properly give your partner an orgasm, sexual positions, S&M, BDSM, fetishes, etc." she explained seriously only to see that Ash and Anabel were gone. Anabel had teleported them out while Delia lost herself in her rant.

Delia just smiled, believe the two had left to learn as much as they could from the information she gave them.

* * *

><p>And cut! Chapter 3 of UFB is out. Ash accepts Scott's offer, completes the Kanto Battle Frontier, learns more about himself as a trainer and person, and gets some advice from his mom.<p>

I want to make Ash's progress maturity wise be gradually, not just instantly. I never understood why no one pulled Ash to the side, explained that his current path isn't working, pointing out his faults while giving him the advice needed to make the corrections. Brock, Samuel Oak, hell even his own mother should have said something but they didn't. It is because of this that makes the basis of the many 'Ash is betrayed genre' of stories.

As for the change in his pokemon, I got the inspiration from author Sprinter1988's _**Tricks of the Trade Rewritten**_. The plot is that in the Johto Series episode "Tricks of the Trade" three trainers offer to trade their Pokémon for Ash's Tauros (he's offered a Rhyhorn, an Onix and a Nidoqueen). Ash declines, but what if he remembered that he has twenty-nine other Tauros that he never uses. After reading this and watching the episode in question, I had to concur with the author, Ash screwed himself over on that by saying no. So in this one, Ash did make the trade but still messed up with them by not rotating them out and taking them with him when he went to Hoenn. So I thank Sprinter1988 for this as I used the list in the story but changed a few of the pokemon in it to fit Ash's style.

I am also going to continue with the patterns set up in the anime that were abruptly cut. In Kanto and Johto, Ash caught all three starter pokemon. In Hoenn, I thought he was going to do the same but he didn't. It was the same for Sinnoh but the pattern was started again Unova where he caught its three starter pokemon. I don't know about Kalos. So in here, Ash caught the three Hoenn starters, he will capture the Sinnoh starters, Unova starters and Kalos starters.

Well read and review. Flames will be ignored.


End file.
